Segunada Oportunidad
by Archer147
Summary: Lelouch recibiera la oportunidad de cambiar el resultado de sus acciones, pero las cosas pueden cambiar demasiado en su camino a crear un mundo mejor no solo para su hermana si no para el mismo y el resto del mundo, que cambios traerá esta nueva oportunidad y como terminara, cometerá los mismos errores o podrá cambiarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aquello que entraron a leer esta pequeña historia**

**Este fic lo cree después de leer algunas historias sobre viaje en el tiempo que estaban en ingles, así que me dije por que no hago una yo y aquí esta el resultado **

**antes de que comiences a leer debo decirte que es solo el prologo por lo que aun no comenzara la historia como tal, pero recomiendo que lo leas ya que hay algunas cosas en el que después afectaran a la historia a futuro**

Segunda Oportunidad Prologo

—..._ Yo... ... voy a destruir... mundo y… rehacerlo_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del moribundo Emperador Demonio Lelouch vi Britannia

Su muerte, la parte central del Zero Réquiem la máxima estrategia de Lelouch, aun que el plan trazaba que su muerte marcaría el fin del ciclo de odio, la misma tenía otro significado para el Emperador, el cual era una manera de pagar por sus pecados, de librarse del dolor causado por sus errores, la libertad del sufrimiento por su fallas, el fin de su malestar, pero al fin de cuentas ambos objetivos se cumplieron o eso es lo que el demonio creía

...

En un lugar de oscuridad total, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas vagaba sin rumbo, el tiempo que había pasado en este era desconocido, el día que llego le era indiferente, el día que saldrá era incierto, solo caminaba en la oscuridad profunda que le rodeaba, sumido en sus pensamientos, vestido con las ropas de su ultimo día en vida, con la mancha carmesí en su pecho señal del lugar donde el arma avía atravesado su carne, el nombre de este joven era Lelouch vi Britannia

— _Pude haber salvado a Shirley, a Rolo, a Euphie, _

El anteriormente llamado Emperador demonio se lamentaba todo el tiempo la perdida de sus seres cercanos

— _Puede haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente_

Esas palabras las repetía todo el tiempo, no había momento en el que no pensara en cómo pudieron haber sido las cosas de haberlas echo de una manera diferente

— Si solo pudiera regresar al pasado — dijo con pesar en su voz

Su arrepentimiento y dolor llenaban su mente y corazón, el arrepentimiento en su alma lo torturaba todo el tiempo

— Pero...

**— No hay forma que eso ocurra cierto — **una voz de un hombre de edad mayor lleno la oscuridad

— ¿Quién eres? — la tranquilidad en la voz de Lelouch demostraba que no tenía interés en la voz, siguió con su andar tranquilo y pausado sin voltear a ningún sitio y sin interés en detenerse

**— Parece que no te importa mi presencia —** la voz cambio su tono, ahora era más agudo, siendo la voz de una mujer joven — **Aunque yo si estoy interesad en ti **

— Que podrías buscar en alguien que no tiene nada

**— Oh Lelouch, puede que en este lugar no poseas nada pero mi interés está en quien eres y no en lo que posees **— la voz cambio a la de un niño

— Pareces saber quién soy, así que dime que podrías desear saber de alguien como yo

**— Saber — **la voz paso de ser de un niño a la de un anciano — **Saber el porqué de tus acciones, el porqué de tu sed de venganza contra Britannia, el porqué de tu obsesión con saber quién asesino a tu madre, el porqué de tu sacrificio**

Lelouch se detuvo en la oscuridad que le rodeaba, meditando su respuesta de manera apropiada — Quería saber la razón de la muerte de mi madre y acabar con aquel que le quito la vida, deseaba acabar con Britannia por abandonarme junto a Nunnally, di mi vida para acabar con la cadena de odio en el mundo y crear el mundo que deseaban Nunnally y Euphie

— **JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — **la voz se multiplico siendo acompañada por risas de niños, hombres, mujeres y ancianos — **Tu respuesta es la más absurda que he escuchado Lelouch vi Britannia, escondes tus verdaderos motivos detrás de motivos tontos e insulsos, negando tu verdadera esencia y la verdad de tus acciones **

— Hmp — Lelouch estaba molesto por las palabras del _anciano_ por lo que comenzó nuevamente su andar — Que importa lo que digas ya no hay vuelta atrás de todas formas

**— Puede que no o puede que sí, pero esto no sería el infierno si no sufrieras**

Lelouch escucho atento la afirmación de que se encontraba en el infierno, cosa que no le impresiono en lo más mínimo

— _El lugar perfecto para un pecador como yo _

Lelouch siguió su andar en la oscuridad a sabiendas de su ubicación

**...**

Ya habían pasados días, o lo que parecían días para Lelouch, desde su plática con la extraña voz o voces, su caminar seguía en la oscuridad meditando sus fallos y sus soluciones

— **Parece que aun en el infierno no detienes tu mente **— la voz del anciano, de la última vez, resonó en la oscuridad — **Sebes que verte día a día pensando en ello ha dejado de ser divertido — **ahora una niña era la que hablaba

— No me importa si lo crees divertido o no

**— Dime Lelouch responderás mi pregunta con sinceridad en esta ocasión** — la voz paso de una niña a la de un hombre — **¿Por qué acabar con Britannia?**

— Ya he respondido que fue porque nos dejaron a nuestra suerte en una tierra extranjera

**— Veo que tu necedad no cesa joven Emperador —** la voz parecía cansada y un tanto disgustada por la respuesta de Lelouch — **Dime Lelouch eras el único que podía acabar con Britannia **— cuestiono con malicia

— Si

— ¿**Por qué?**

— Los demás no podrían hacerlo, solo yo podía acabar con Britannia

**— **Te equivocas Lelouch — la respuesta provino de la voz de la primera persona que murió por la ambición de Lelouch

Lelouch al escuchar aquella voz detrás de él volteo rápidamente para encontrar al anterior virrey del área 11 — Clovis — dijo con miedo y arrepentimiento

— Hola hermano — saludo cortésmente el hombre, que usaba sus ropas de la última vez que pudo ver el sol, con la marca en la frente muestra del lugar donde la bala de su hermano menor había acabado con su vida

Lelouch ante la imagen de su hermano retrocedió, tropezando en el suelo — Tú ¿qué haces aquí? — el miedo y dolor en sus palabras era claro

— Vine a ayudarte — el joven príncipe de Britannia chasqueo los dedos, causando que un gran resplandor rodeara a ambos, el brillo al cesar dejo ver que ahora ambos Britannia estaban en un campo de flores

— ¿Dónde estamos? — cuestiono el menor de los Britannia mientras se colocaba de pie, dado se cuenta que su vestimenta había cambiado a su uniforme de Ashford

— En el palacio del 99 Emperador de Britannia Clovis la Britannia — contesto el rubio mientras la marca en su frente desaparecía y su atuendo se arreglaba a uno más vistoso y elegante

— ¡¿Qué?! — se exalto el chico al saber aquello — ¡cómo es eso posible! — su incredulidad no podía ser negada

— Puede que para ti sea confuso Lelouch pero este solo es un mundo diferente al que conoces

— ¡Explícate mejor! — exigió

— Lelouch tu no eras el único capaz de acabar con Britannia — el joven Clovis comenzó a caminar a la orilla del campo de flores — cuando nos reunidos tú ya eras consiente del Geass o el poder de los reyes — Lelouch asintió a las palabras de su hermano — pero dime Lelouch si nunca hubieras obtenido tu poder que hubieras echo

Lelouch se mantuvo en silencio pensando que hubiera hecho, llegando a la conclusión que su meta y objetivo de toda la vida hubiera sido inalcanzable, después de todo muchas de sus victorias habían sido logradas por el uso del Geass e incluso muchos de sus fondos los había obtenido por el uso de su poder, así que sin él nunca hubiera sido nada más que un simple estudiante

— Veo que te diste cuenta Lelouch que sin tu poder solo serias un estudiante — aunque el ex Emperador demonio quería protestar, la verdad es que no podía no tenía argumentos en contra de aquello — sin tu intromisión durante los hechos en Shinjuku, hubiera recuperado a CC y el poder para desafiar a nuestro padre

— Jajaja, enserio quieres que crea que pudiste derrotar a Charles zi Britannia jajajaja no digas estupideces

— Supongo que tus dudas están bien fundamentadas, pero la verdad es que en este mundo me uní a Schneizel y a Cornelia en contra de nuestro progenitor

— Enserio esos dos te ayudaron — dijo con incredulidad al recordar el carácter de sus dos hermanos mayores

— Solo basto con mostrarles los planes de padre para que ambos se me unieran en contra suya — Clovis le indico que se acercara — la batalla fue dura y hubieron muchos sacrificios pero al final logramos la victoria

Lelouch se acercó a su hermano — Esto es... — dijo asombrado mientras observaba una gran ciudad repleta de edificios y personas, aunque lo que más llamo su atención era que se podía observa a la lejanía el monte Fuji

— Estas es la ciudad principal del nuevo Imperio de Britannia — dijo el rubio Emperador cuya imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse

Lelouch se dio cuenta que su hermano comenzaba a desaparecer — Aguarda — dijo rápidamente, solo para darse cuenta que avía regresado a la oscuridad

**— Dime Lelouch eras el único que podía acabar con Britannia — **dijo la voz de un niño

Pero ahora Lelouch no respondió y solo comenzó a caminar nuevamente

...

El tiempo había pasado nuevamente ahora Lelouch caminaba meditativo sobre las vidas que se perdieron por su ambición

— **Hola Lelouch — **dijo con diversión la voz de un niño — **Dime hoy responderás mi pregunta con sinceridad**

**— ...**

**— Parece que no, pero aun así dime, porque te obsesiono la muerte de tu madre**

— Quería hacer pagar al responsable de su muerte

— **Valla me sorprende que digas una parte de la verdad **

— Pero no dices todo — la voz de la mujer que Lelouch recordaba como la de su madre que había muerto, lleno sus oídos — no es cierto Lelouch

El joven Emperador no volteo la vista a su madre

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a verte mi pequeño Lelouch

— **No te parece genial Lelouch, tu querida madre por la que buscabas venganza está a tu lado en este momento **— la burla en la voz infantil perturbaba el carácter de Lelouch

— ¡Cállate! — se detuvo Lelouch sin ver a su madre

— Lelouch no deberías gritar — la profunda y robusta voz de su padre, provoco un escalofrió en su ser

Lelouch — Ralamente este debe ser el infierno si ustedes se encuentran aquí

Marianne — Mi pequeño niño

Charles — Siempre cometiendo errores

Lelouch no volteo se reusaba a ver aquellos seres que para él no eran más que personas repugnantes, pero lo dicho por su padre le llamo la atención, aunque prefirió no demostrarlo — Ustedes a qué demonios vinieron

Charles/Marianne — A mostrarte aquello que perdiste, aquello que deseabas y aquello que rechazaste— el emperador dio un fuerte pisotón cubriendo a los tres de un brillo enceguecedor

Al terminar el brillo los tres se encontraban en lo que Lelouch reconoció como la villa Aries

— Que hacemos aquí — dijo el ex príncipe observando su ropa que ahora un traje de color negro con decorados en dorado y ornamentos vistosos

Charles se aproximó a su hijo — bienvenido al mundo donde abandone la idea de destruir a dios, donde tu madre sigue viva y VV no está cerca de nosotros

Los ojos de Lelouch se ensancharon por la declaración de su padre, observando como a la lejanía se encontraban su madre, Nunnally e incluso varios de sus medios hermanos, todos parecían felices y celebrando lo que parecía el cumpleaños de alguien

Marianne — Lelouch que haces ahí ven — su madre realizo señas con la intención de hacer que el Britannia se aproximara

Nunnally — Nii-sama pensé que faltarías a tu propio cumpleaños — la pequeña princesa, que no estaba ciega ni minusválida, corrió a si su hermano llevándolo al lado de los demás

Lelouch no entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero al cabo de unos minutos se dejó llevar por la alegría del lugar, recordando los momentos que vivió al lado del concejo estudiantil de Ashford

La fiesta duro por algunas horas, en las cuales Lelouch compartió con todos sus hermanos, hablo con sus padres sobre el plan de la espada de Akasha, más que nada sobre sus motivos para llevar acabo aquel desquiciado plan, se sorprendió al saber lo que vivió su padre y como todas las generaciones anteriores de la familia real habían alcanzado el poder mediante la tracción y el asesinato de todos los familiares en la línea de sucesión y como haber vivido aquello formo el carácter del emperador, además de enterarse de que al conocer a su madre Charles había comenzado a cambiar de idea en cuanto al plan de destruir a dios, comprendió también que el dolor de su padre al perder a su madre reforzó su idea de la espada de Akasha

Después de un tiempo su padre recibió una llama, la cual parecían ser malas noticias por el rostro serio que coloco al terminar la llamada

Charles — Me tengo que ir — sin decir más se retiró del lugar con un semblante serio y bastante inquieto

Lelouch — Aguarda tengo aun algunas dudas

Su padre no dijo nada mientras este se desvanecía y un nuevo resplandor robaba su vista

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo impactado por lo que veía

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un funeral, las personas lo rodeaban pero lo ignoraban, el funeral parecía estar dedicado para algún miembro de la nobleza

— Hermanos y Hermanas estamos reunidos el día de hoy en recuerdo del príncipe Lelouch vi Britannia — hablo un sacerdote parado al lado del féretro

— ¡¿Qué?!

Marianne — Estamos en el día de tu funeral — respondió la Emperatriz colocándose al lado de su hijo — al quedarte en Britannia en busca de mi asesino fuiste eliminado por VV sin que Charles pudiera evitarlo

— Si yo estoy muerto, entonces Nunnally — Lelouch alarmado observo en todas direcciones buscando a su hermana, encontrándola al lado de su féretro

— Ella será envenena en el hospital pocos días después — dijo sombríamente la mujer

— ¿Por qué?

— Ustedes fueron vistos como obstáculos por parte de VV y su objetivo — Marianne abraso al chico antes de que otro resplandor los rodeara

— En donde estamos ahora — dijo Lelouch mientras observaba como había un campo abierto bastante hermoso

— En este momento nos encontramos en el mundo que fue creado por la espada de Akasha

— No hay nada — dijo Lelouch observando que no había nada aparte de ellos

— Como te abras dado cuenta el mundo que resulto de la espada de Akasha no es más que un mundo vacío, sin embargo la conciencia creada a partir de la unión de la mente de todas las personas creo una realidad donde todas las personas encontraron la felicidad

En ese momento Lelouch fue segado por el mismo brillo de siempre, para encontrarse ahora en la Academia Asford, donde al parecer todos estaban disfrutando de una de las actividades de Milly

— En este mundo todos son felices — dijo la mujer antes de desvanecerse

— Supongo que mis dudas no serán contestadas — dijo el de ojos violetas mientras era rodeado por la oscuridad una vez mas

**— Que tal tu viaje Lelouch **— comento la voz de una anciana — **espero hayas entendido algunas cosas joven Lelouch**

— ¡Cállate! — el XVII heredero al trono comenzó su marcha nuevamente

...

— **Lelouch, Lelouch pobre iluso —** la voz de una burlona mujer resonaba en los tímpanos del joven

— Pensé que ya no molestarías — dijo un tanto desilusionado, después de todo ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado — ahora quien te acompaña

— **Eso depende de tu repuesta, ¿Porque te sacrificaste?**

— Para terminar el ciclo de odio

**— Es buena respuesta, pero no está completa **

— Supongo que también era para limpiar mis pecados

— ¡**Oh! Finalmente comienzas a ser sincero**

— Solo quería terminar con todo, dejar atrás mi dolor y arrepentimiento — comenzó a hablar mientras levantaba el rostro, asía lo que podía ser llamado cielo — el Réquiem fue creado a partir de mi necesidad de terminar con mis arrepentimiento y poder descansar

**— Y sin embargo sigues sufriendo**

Aquellas palabras lastimaron a Lelouch, él ya sabía que su pesar no había parado y el descanso que ansiaba no llegaba, solo más dolor le rodeaba

**— Dime Lelouch que guio tus acciones** — pregunto la misteriosa voz que ahora se había combinado con todas y cada una las voces con las que había tenido contacto

— Supongo que sería un error decir que fue por el sueño de Nunnally y Euphie, o por averiguar el porqué de la muerte de mi madre. La respuesta que buscas es Venganza, simple y llana, no buscaba gloria o riqueza, simplemente deseaba desquitar todo mi dolor en aquel que lo provoco, la verdad es que nunca me importo realmente llevar al mundo a la paz, mi objetivo principal era acabar con mi padre y la nación de Britannia

— **Entonces por qué deseaste la paz **

— Eso fue para cumplir el sueño de Euphie y cumplir las expectativas de todos

**— Dime Lelouch lamentas la muerte de tus allegados**

— Si** — **el dolor inundaba la voz del Britannia — me perdí en mi deseo de acabar con Britannia hasta el punto en el que deje de pensar en los demás, por mi culpa Euphie, Shirley, Rolo y a muchos otros los condene a la muerte solo por completar mi ambición — lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su ojos violáceos mientras recordaba los rostros de todos aquello que murieron por su culpa

— Nii-sama — la dulce voz de la única que nunca quiso perjudicar y que sin embargo también lastimo — Nii-sama ¿Por qué lloras? — pregunto con dulzura

— Hice cosas terribles Nunnally, cosas imperdonables

Aunque Lelouch deseaba ver a su hermana una vez más, su ser no le permitía tener el lujo de aquella vista

— Pero siempre lo hiciste por mí, si yo no hubiera existido tu nunca hubieras ensuciado tus manos de sangre — La voz de la chica aun que seguía firme era claro el dolor y sufrimiento en ella

— No es cierto Nunnally, todos mis actos solo fueron causado por mis propios deseos, escondía mis ambiciones egoístas en mi fiel creencia de que todo lo hacía por tu bien y no por mi satisfacción

— Nii-sama sabes mi único deseo siempre fue vivir a tu lado, solo ese pequeño y único deseo egoísta — el sonido de un aplauso convirtió todo la oscuridad en la vista de un hermoso valle, una pequeña casa y un lago cerca de la pequeña construcción

— Supongo que este es el mundo que existiría si hubiera seguido a tu lado

— Así es Nii-sama — la chica se acercó a Lelouch que no se dignaba a ver el rostro de su hermana — este es el mundo que perdimos — la chica tomo el rostro de su hermano asiendo que la mirara

Para sorpresa de Lelouch la pequeña e inocente Nunnally ahora aparentaba unos diecisiete años de edad, usaba el clásico uniforme de Ashford además de encontrarse de pie y con los ojos abiertos

— Nunnally tú…

— Así es Nii-sama en este mundo se encontró una manera para que pudiera regresar a caminar, además de que recupere mi vista, en este mundo nuestro hermano Schneizel se opuso a nuestro padre, ganando gracias a la ayuda de la federación china y los rebeldes de distintas áreas, Schneizel tras su victoria enfoco los recursos de todo el mundo en la ciencia médica y de knightmare frame, gracias a él recupere mis piernas

— Ya veo — dijo Lelouch con desanimo

— Pero esto no es perfecto

— ¿Qué? — su pregunta no fue respondida, su dulce hermana había desaparecido en ese momento junto con el escenario

— **Lelouch tus decisiones causaron la muerte de muchas personas que tenían sueños y esperanzas, les arrebataste la oportunidad de ser felices**

— Y crees que no lo sé, se bien que todas las personas que murieron tenían sueños así como una familia pero… — no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como alguien lo abrasaba por detrás fuertemente

— ¡LULU! — la voz de aquella chica que había muerto en sus brazos llego desde su espalda — Lulu me alegra verte — dijo ella con una voz débil y melancólica

Lelouch en ese momento no supo que hacer, la chica que había sido su amiga ahora estaba detrás suyo llorando, deseaba darse la vuelta y regresar el abrazo pero sentía que no tenía el derecho

— Shirley supongo que me mostraras el mundo que hubiera existido de haberme quedado a tu lado

La chica que seguía con su cuerpo pegado en un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, negó a la pregunta

— Yo te mostrare el mundo que creaste a mi lado — los ojos de Lelouch se abrieron grande con esas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como la oscuridad desaparecía mientras era devorada por el cielo, dejando ver ahora una gran ciudad con cientos de edificios — Lo que vez es la ciudad de New Tokyo, la ciudad principal desde donde diriges a Japón y parte de Asia, Europa y Oceanía — la chica se separó un poco — este mundo fue creado a partir del momento que descubrí que eras Zero — Lelouch en ese momento se giró para ver a la joven que ahora se veía un tanto más madura, usaba un vestido blanco y llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha — Después de descubrirlo y el incidente con Villetta—sensei hable contigo y aun que parecías con la intención de emplear tu geass sobre mi decidiste no hacerlo, me permitiste unirme a ti en los caballeros negros y con el tiempo conseguimos liberar gran parte del mundo del yugo de Britannia

— Mamá Papá — llamo la voz dulce y frágil de una niña pequeña de cabello naranja y ojos violetas

— Hola Marianne — saludo Shirley mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos — Lelouch te presento a nuestra hija Marianne

— ¡Hola! —saludo efusivamente la pequeña

Lelouch sin saber el por qué quería tomar a la niña en brazos y darle todo lo que le pidiera, extendió su brazo con la intención de acariciarle la cabeza, solo para sorprenderse al ver que estaba usando su típico traje de Zero

— En este mundo tu identidad fue descubierta hace mucho, abandonaste la máscara pero no el traje — dijo ella con pesar

— Parece que me perdí de algo bastante bueno — dijo con sarcasmo dirigido a si mismo

— Sabes Lulu este no es lugar para criar niños — en ese momento una alarma sonó, asustando a la pequeña Marianne que se aferró fuertemente a su madre

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo a la oscuridad cunado esta cubrió nuevamente el ambiente

— **Lelouch dejaste una vida de felicidad al lado de tus seres queridos, solo por ir en una campaña en busca de retribución para solo darte cuenta al final que habías quedado aislado de todo **

— Cave mi propia tumba con mis decisiones erróneas, me aleje pensando en no meterlos y solo los deje a su suerte — las lágrimas del vi Britannia salían como si no hubiera mañana

— Eres un tonto Lelouch — la voz de la chica más explosiva y un poco violenta del grupo de los caballeros negros llego a sus oídos — dejándonos atrás solo porque tenías miedo

— Kallen — dijo levemente al recordar como ella había intentado defenderlo en el momento que los caballeros lo habían traicionado

— Acaso no pensaste que nosotros te apoyaríamos sin importar que — la joven As de los caballeros negros se acercó a su exlíder — si hubieras confiado más en nosotros te hubiéramos seguido hasta el fin — ahora la oscuridad desaparecía como si fuera niebla dejando ver el interior de una instalación militar con el símbolo de los caballeros negros

— Entonces, como se creó este mundo — dijo afligido sabiendo que este había sido creado por una diferencia en sus decisiones

La chica se paró frente de él dejando ver que usaba ropa de maternidad en lugar de su usual uniforme de la orden de los caballeros negros

— Este mundo surgió el día de la ducha de champagne, aceptaste ser Zero y aun que te reusaste a decirle a los demás sobre tu identidad al principio el día de la reunión con Kyoto dejaste ver tu rostro a todos los presentes, aunque esto dejo perplejos a todos Taizo nos aseguró que seguirte era nuestra mejor opción y así lo hicimos, después de Narita nos mostraste tu Geass — eso sorprendió a Lelouch ya que él esperaba que hubiera dado a conocer su identidad pero no creyó que también su Geass — la batalla contra Britannia fue dura y desgastante pero al final liberamos a Japón del dominio de Britannia, Charles en su afán de recuperar a Japón envió un gran número de fuerzas en contra nuestra pero gracias a ti lo gramos repelerlas, diste tu concejo en el extranjero ayudando a desacerté del dominio Britano en gran parte del mundo

— Parece que realmente debí confiar más en los demás — dijo con la mirada al suelo

— Realmente debiste Lelouch — dijo con tono de reprimenda la pelirroja

— Por cierto quien es el padre de tu hijo — dijo curioso el Britano

— Quien más seria, si no tú

Lelouch subió rápidamente su mira para toparse con una pelirroja con un gran sonrojo, antes de que pudiera decir algo varios hombre que identifico como miembros de la orden entraron en el lugar y como las veces anteriores el no pudo saber que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento

**— Dime Lelouch que sientes al saber que pudiste ser padre y tener a tu lado una familia**

— ¡MALDITO! — grito el emperador Demonio a la profunda oscuridad — te divierte verme sufrir cierto

** — Esto no es para mí diversión, es para saber **

— ¿Saber qué? maldito

— Valla, valla el calmado vicepresidente perdió los estribos — la voz burlona de cierta chica que el recordaba bastante bien al ser la presidente del concejo de su escuela

— Milly — dijo él a sabiendas que tendría que soportar ver otro mundo donde podía haber hecho mejor las cosas

— Correcto — dijo con su clásico tono — ahora Lelouch espero estés listo — con esas palabras la presidenta tacleo al desprevenido Lelouch cayendo ambos al suelo

— ¡Milly! — grito desesperado por la imprudencia de su amiga de la infancia

— Lo siento pero no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de molestar al Emperador del mundo

Lelouch fijo su vista en la vestimenta de la chica que ahora usaba un vestido bastante elegante y bien adornado de color azul, Milly parecía un poco mayor pero seguía con esa sonrisa que marcaba que estaba planeando algo

— Bueno Lelouch supongo que deseas saber cómo es este mundo cierto

— Por favor hazlo lo menos doloroso posible — pidió el chico viendo sus ropas que dejaban ver su parecido a la ropa de su fallecido padre, aunque las que empleaban eran de colores más oscuros

—Bueno este mundo apareció el día que subiste al trono de Britannia, si no recuerdo mal poco después ser el nuevo emperador empleaste tu Geass en todos los nobles obligándolos a deshacerse de la mayoría de sus pertenencias, liberaste a todas las zonas del dominio Britano y otorgaste tu ayuda en la restauración del mundo que había sido destruido por Charles zi Britannia y eres conocido como el emperador benevolente

— ¿Qué ocurrió con la orden de los caballeros negros?

— Bueno después de que te unieras al tratado de las Naciones Unidas y ayudaste a todo el mundo ellos dejaron de verte como amenaza o como enemigo

— Ya veo — dijo desolado el chico al saber que podía haber echo

— Por cierto en este mundo soy tu esposa

— ¡¿Eh?! — el rostro de Lelouch se llenó de terror ante el pensamiento de tener a Milly como su esposa

— Bueno Lelouch es hora de que te marches — dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios del chico — por favor no cambies — dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos violetas

La oscuridad lo rodeo nuevamente dejando al Britannia de regreso a la nada

— ** jajaja esa chica en realidad me agrada — ** las voces burlonas solo lo asían enfurecer

— Ahora que me mostraras infeliz

— ** Sabes Lelouch en tu vida tres mujeres deseaban estar a tu lado, una como hermana otra como amante y la última como tu cómplice**

— Hola Lelouch — la cálida voz de Euphie perforo los odios del chico

— Me da gusto verte de nuevo Zero-sama — la siempre alegre voz de Kaguya lleno de culpa su corazón

— Lo mismo — dijo la fria voz de CC

— Supongo que ahora mi tortura será por tres — dijo con rendición a su situación

— Lelouch esto no es una tortura — dijo Euphie ganando la atención del chico

Kaguya — Esto es por el bien de Zero-sama

CC — Como sea yo solo estoy aquí para reclamarte el atreverte a morir sin cumplir tu parte del trato

La oscuridad del lugar se disipo dejando ver en esta ocasionó el interior de lo que Lelouch recordaba como la oficina en la que hablo con Euphie el día de la masacre de Elevens

Euphie — En este mundo logramos crear el área especial gracias a tu ayuda Nee—san

La escena cambio ahora se encontraba a bordo del submarino de la orden de los caballeros negros

Kaguya — Con la creación del área espacial el Emperador Charles desato su furia en contra nuestra

La escena ahora se trataba de una pequeña residencia en el área especial

CC — Nuestra victoria contra las ofensivas de Britannia y la deserción de Cornelia y sus hombres en nuestro ayuda dio como resultado en una contra ofensiva que obligo a las fuerzas enemigas a retroceder

Euphie — Aunque la guerra contra nuestro padre fue dura, hicimos muchos amigos y con ellos logramos la victoria

Kaguya — Los caballeros negros junto a su líder tomaron Pendragón como muestra de la victoria de nuestras fuerzas

CC — Con la victoria te retiraste del frente y construiste esta pequeña casa

Euphie — Aunque te ofrecí un mejor lugar tu decidiste vivir entre la gente de Japón

Kaguya — Me case contigo después de un tiempo como un símbolo político

CC — Yo vivo con ustedes, después de todo necesitaba que cumplieras tu parte del contrato

Euphie — Nunnally vive conmigo ayudándome en el manejo de los asuntos políticos de Britannia y el área especial

— Realmente hice las cosas mal — dijo derrotado el chico

Euphie/Kaguya/ CC — Te equivocas Lelouch este mundo tiene grande fallas

Esas fueran las últimas palabras de las chicas antes de desaparecer

**— Lelouch **— la voz ahora era una que el claramente recordaba **— Tus pecados no tienen perdón alguno — ** pasos resonaron mientras la voz se aproximaba al joven Britano — **Como has visto pudiste tomar muchas alternativas para lograr un mejor mundo e independientemente de derrotar a Britannia así que dime porque tomaste la decisión equivocada**

— Te equivocas — respondió Lelouch

— **Y como supones que me equivoco**

— Todos esos mundos estaban mal

**— Acaso piensas que eres el único que podías crear un mundo mejor, tu arrogancia no conoce límites Lelouch**

— No es por eso, esos mundos que me mostraste, en ellos había fallas

— ¿**Fallas?**

— Si, aunque estos parecían ser perfectos, mis amigos parecían estar preocupados por algo

— **Finalmente comenzaste a ver lo que deberías ver, Lelouch vi Britannia dime qué clase de mundo deseas**

— Quiero... quiero ver un mundo donde todos puedan sonreír

— **LELOUCH DIME QUE DESEAS REALMENTE**, **NO SIGAS DISIENDO ESA ESTUPIDES DE QUERER EL BIEN DE LOS DEMAS, DIME CUAL ES TU DESEO **

— yo... yo... yo quiero ser feliz al lado de los demás — dijo débilmente el Emperador Demonio

Sin decir nada los pasos siguieron, hasta detenerse a un lado del de ojos violetas

Lelouch ignoro la presencia a su lado y solo permaneció estático en su lugar

— **Lelouch **— la voz ahora era calmada **— es hora de que respondas mi última pregunta**

Una mano enguantada se colocó en el hombro de Lelouch asiendo que este lo viera

— ¿Cuál es la última pregunta, Suzaku?

La oscuridad se despejo dejando ver al castaño knight of Zero, este utilizaba la ropa de Zero pero sin llevar el casco

— Dime amigo que piensas del resultado que conseguimos con el réquiem

Las palabras de su amigo le hacían preguntar que paso después de que el muriera, Nunnally y los demás estarían bien, abran conseguido mantener la paz, el mundo habrá cambiado después de su partida

— Supongo que el mundo es un lugar mejor

— Tu respuesta es correcta pero al mismo tiempo incorrecta — la oscuridad fue tragada por el suelo alrededor de los pies de Suzaku, dejando ver ahora un combate entre dos armadas, una se trataba de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y la otra en sus naves y Knightmare Frame se encontraba el símbolo del culto

— ¡¿Que es este lugar?!

— Este lugar es el campo de la batalla final entre los Caballeros Negros y el culto

Los Knightmare de los Caballeros, encabezados por el Lancelot y el Guren, por otro lado se encontraba un Knightmare de color blanco que guardaba cierta semejanza con el Lancelot además de portar en ambos brazos el mismo dispositivo que el Guren. La pelea comenzó y para asombro de Lelouch el Frame blanco desaparecía y reaparecía

— Eso es...

— No es el mismo Geass que Rolo — completo Suzaku — lo que ves es la unidad principal del culto, el Tenshi, sus especificaciones están por encima de los Frame de octava generación, el manejo del piloto es sobresaliente y como si fuera poco su Geass le permite moverse a grandes velocidades, pero no detiene el tiempo

— Ya veo

El Lancelot intercepto al frame enemigo, mientras que el Guren se lanzó contra las varias decenas de Knightmare enemigos pero en ese momento una de las naves del enemigo disparo un cañón de plasma de baja estabilidad dando de lleno en el Guren

— ¡KALLEN! — grito Lelouch horrorizado por la presunta muerte de Kallen

— Tranquilo — comento Suzaku colocando ambas manos en los hombros del chico — ella está bien — cuando el ataque el ataque termino, suspendida en cielo se encontraba el Guren sin rasguño alguno, mientras era rodeada por una esfera de color verde — el Geass de Kallen crea un escudo

— Aguarda Kallen tiene Geass — dijo exaltado

— Si, y no es la única — en ese momento la batalla que anteriormente solo se hubiera definido por las armas y habilidad del piloto, ahora estaba sumida en un combate donde extraños sucesos ocurrían uno tras otro, desde frames desapareciendo, hasta otros que estaban rodeados de fuego que no les dañaba — cuando el culto reapareció tenía un nuevo líder, el cual poseía un código similar al de CC, durante los primeros enfrentamientos el culto poseyó la ventaja gracias a sus usuarios dándonos derrota tras derrota...

— Entonces ustedes actuaron de la misma forma pidiendo el apoyo de CC — dijo Lelouch con veneno

— Correcto, la batalla contra el culto nos orilló hasta el punto en el cual fue necesario combatir fuego con fuego o en este caso Geass contra Geass — la batalla continuo dejando ver todo tipo de cosas extrañas — al final de este combate el líder del culto fue puesto bajo custodia y todos aquellos usuarios que le seguían fueron encerrados en una cárcel especial que impedía el uso de su Geass

— Cundo ocurrió el primer enfrentamiento

— Dos años después de tu muerte, muchos de los que se unieron al culto buscaban el poder que permitió que un estudiante de Preparatoria pudiera librar una guerra contra el imperio más grande

— Así que esta guerra es mi culpa — la tristeza se mezcló con voz

— No Lelouch esta guerra fue culpa de todos — la oscuridad regreso a ingerir a ambos jóvenes

— ah — suspiro derrotado Lelouch comenzado a caminar nuevamente — supongo que no hay una forma de crear el mundo que anhelo

— **Te equivocas Lelouch** — Lelouch detuvo sus pies al ver como la oscuridad se reunía debajo de Suzaku y comenzaba a subir lentamente, consumiéndolo dejando no más que un culo de oscuridad retorciéndose — **hay una forma — **el lugar donde Lelouch se encontraba de pie ahora era la espada de Akasha en el mundo C

— Como llegamos aquí — dijo Lelouch mirando fieramente al cumulo de oscuridad

— **Siempre estuviste aquí** — respondió mientras la oscuridad se acentuaba y tomaba la forma de un joven delgado, de ojos violetas con dos símbolos como aves en sus ojos, de cabello negro y finas facciones, su ropa era el traje de Zero y el casco lo sostenía con la mano izquierda

— Así que ahora tengo que soportar verme a mí mismo no es así conciencia colectiva — dijo lleno de desprecio ante su imagen replicada

— **tú ganaste este favor Lelouch**

— Favor dices a mostrarme a todos aquellos que perdí y las vidas que pude haber tenido si no hubiera cometido tantos errores

—** Puede que parezca que no fue más que una tortura, más sin embargo era una forma de sacar tu determinación**

— Y para qué diablos seria eso

— ** Lelouch todos los mundos que viste tenían fallas, como bien dijiste, consecuencia de tus malas decisiones guiadas por tu ambición que fue nublada por diferentes aspectos – **la conciencia colectiva se acercó a Lelouch – **Observa a lo que llevaron tus malas decisiones — ** frente de Lelouch y la conciencia colectiva pequeñas esferas de cristal comenzaron a arremolinarse mostrando distintos escenarios — ** el mundo de Clovis se dividió en tres facciones después de acabar con Britannia, la guerra entre estas tres potencias sigue aun en estos momento, el mundo que perdiste donde vivías con tu familia está en caos gracias al ejercito de VV, el mundo resultado de la espada de Akasha estanco a la humidad sumiéndola en una superficial felicidad, el mundo de Nunnally te uniste a un grupo rebelde para liberar a las oprimidas colonias de Britannia que ahora cubrían todo el mundo y como resultado terminaste muriendo a manos de tu hermano Schneizel el mundo de Shirley no ha encontrado la paz, el mundo de Kallen la guerra contra Britannia continua, en el mundo de Milly perdiste a tu hermana y a todos los del concejo hubo grupos contra Britannia que surgieron después de que liberaras a las colonias del yugo de Britannia, el mundo que te mostraron ellas tres – **mostrando una imagen de Kaguya, CC y Euphie – **tras la victoria contra Britannia el mundo perdió más de la mitad de la población global, hay escases de alimento y otros recursos, te retiraste de la guerra tras ver que este mundo no tenía salvación y finalmente el mundo del Réquiem un mundo lleno de gente peligrosa con Geass **

— Parece que estoy condenado al fracaso – dijo derrotado mientras observa más mundos posibles en los que las personas que él quería proteger pagaban el precio de sus errores

— **No saques tus conclusiones tan precipitadamente Lelouch, sabes el por qué me mostré ante ti con esta apariencia**

**—** Supongo que para torturarme

—** Te equivocas, esta forma fue elegida de entre la conciencia de todas las personas que murieron y habitan todos los posibles mundos la imagen de Zero y más específicamente la persona conocida como Lelouch vi Britannia es reconocida ya sea como un salvador, un demonio, un héroe, un villano, un mesías, un dictador, un rebelde, un Emperador, un terrorista, no hay nadie que no te conozca en todos los mundos posibles tu imagen y tu son el centro de los acontecimientos del mundo**

— Entonces debo sentirme alagado al saber que soy el responsable de la destrucción de todos esos mundos

**— Lelouch vi Britannia tus errores fueron guiados por tu poca visión del mundo es por ello que te mostré todos esos mundos **

— Debo darte las gracias por ello – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras observaba todos los mundos posibles y sus errores en todos ellos

— ** En absoluto Lelouch, lo que yo busco de ti es solo una respuesta ¿Qué harías si te diera una segunda oportunidad?**

— ¡¿Eh?!

— **Por tu reacción debes estar bastante confundido no es cierto Lelouch — **el interrogado solo asiente con la cabeza — **veras Lelouch como ya te mencione tu eres el punto focal del destino de la humanidad, una decisión tuya afecta en gran medida al mundo entero, como ya notaste en todos los mundos alternos que te he mostrado**

— Y eso que

— **Seguramente habrás escuchado la frase del mundo no gira en torno a una sola persona — **Lelouch asintió al reconocer dicha oración — **ahora bien esas palabras tienen mucho pero mucho peso ya que no solo es una expresión si no una regla que no puede ser rota por nadie y sin embargo tú te convertiste en el centro del mundo desde el día que fuiste concebido, tu sola existencia o en algunos casos la ausencia de la misma marca el fin de los mundos**

— Parece que ni muerto dejare de darles problemas a los demás

**— Bueno no puedo negar que eres el responsable de que todo valla tan mal en todos los mundos, pero también debo decir que siendo alguien tan joven has conseguido que algunos mundos sean un lugar bastante grato pero hay algo que ni siquiera yo he visto —** la conciencia colectiva tomo una de las muchas esferas de cristal, pero esta estaba completamente opaca y no podía verse absolutamente nada

— ¿Que le ocurrió a ese mundo? — pregunto por la apariencia de la esfera

— ** Esto Lelouch es el mundo que anhelas — **sin comprender totalmente de que hablaba el ser más cercano a un dios, se aproximó hasta el punto en que tomo la esfera — ** sabes por qué su color es opaco**— no hubo respuesta de Lelouch** — ** ** el mundo que anhelas no puede ser mostrado a nadie ni siquiera a mí y el por qué es simple tus deseos no están enfocados en el mundo que deseas ver, tu estas concentrado en proteger el mundo de los demás, en buscar tu venganza, en conseguir la redención o en proteger lo poco que te queda olvidando el mundo que deseas**

Lelouch en ese momento se concentró con todo su ser en poder ver aunque fuera una pequeña silueta de lo que ocurría en aquel mundo que el ansiaba pero que parece tan distante —_por favor solo quiero ver un poco_ — pidió con todo su ser y en ese momento una pequeña parte de la esfera dejo ver a un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años jugando con varias otras siluetas, que parecían ser también de niños, el niño tenía el cabello negro y ojos de un profundo color amarillo asemejando al dorado

— ** Oh sorprendente Lelouch lograste despejar un poco de la oscuridad que cubre tu deseo **

Lelouch tomo la esfera regresándosela

— Que importa ahora es algo que me es imposible

**— Yo no estaría tan seguro —** el otro Lelouch tomo la esfera revisándola por todos lados en busca de alguna imagen

— Acaso dirás que me mandaras al pasado o alguna estupidez similar — dijo con desprecio

**— Algo parecido —** respondió sencillamente mientras observaba la esfera — ** te traje aquí no porque te tuviera lastima o deseara que arreglaras todos los mundos, sabes Lelouch soy un ser infinito cuya existencia solo crece día a día, mi existencia solo se basa en ver los mundo pero nunca entrometerme con ellos y sin embargo hay un mundo que nunca he podido observa por más que he esperado por verlo, así que me dije a mi mismo que haría lo que nunca debería hacer meterme con algún mundo **— la esfera abandono las manos de la conciencia colectiva, marchándose al cielo de color naranja — ** estas es mi propuesta Lelouch vi Britania te daré una oportunidad de forjar el mundo que deseas pero este mundo no lo crearas en el que has dejado**

— Entonces me enviaras a otro mundo de los que he visto

—** No, aunque me gustaría decir que puedo mandarte al pasado hasta yo tengo mis límites — **las esferas con los demás mundo comenzaron a rodear a la esfera de color oscuro que se mantenía flotando en el centro del mundo C — ** Yo tomare a todos y cada uno de los mundos y a partir de ellos creare aquel en el que puedas realizar el mundo que deseas **

— Sabes lo estúpido que suena que puedas prácticamente destruir cientos de mundos y digas que no puedes simplemente regresarme al pasado

— ** No es mi culpa de que envés de decir que podías regresar el tiempo decidieras que las palabras con las que todos te recuerdan sean que destruyes mundos para después rehacerlos, así que deja de quejarte y dime deseas un nuevo inicio en un mundo creado para que puedas cumplir tu deseo o prefieres vagar toda la eternidad atreves de la vista de los cientos de mundos que condenaste**

Lelouch medito por un momento el ofrecimiento del ser pensando en sus consecuencias y en el dolor que podría traerle a los demás pero algo en su interior le decía que debía aceptar, su mente le gritaba no hacerlo pero su corazón le dictaba que debía hacerlo

— Lo hare — dijo con voz apagada sin creer sus propias palabras, sintiendo que condenaría a todos al fin por solo cumplir su sueño egoísta

Una siniestra y petulante sonrisa se formó en el ser —** Fantástico Lelouch —** las esferas de todos los mundos, que rodeaban a la esfera opaca, comenzaron a desmoronarse dejando solo un fino polvo —** un nuevo mundo será creado a partir de todos, el mundo que deseas podrá llegar a verse o podrá ser tu error final — ** el polvo de las esferas rodeo a la oscura creando alrededor de esta varios anillos — **en este mundo las condiciones serán diferentes, lo que creías podría ser un error, lo que conoces puede ser diferente — ** los anillos de polvo se pegaron en la superficie de la única intacta —** lo que recuerdas podría ser una mentira, debes confiar en ti mismo y en tu sueño **— una luz salió de la esfera ahora dejando ver lo que parecía el día que comenzó su camino como Zero — ** ahora Lelouch dime que mundo deseas crear**

— ¡YO CREARE EL MUNDO EN EL QUE PUEDA ESTAR CON TODOS SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS!

— ** Entonces ve y nunca te rindas, confía en tus amigos, nunca pierdas de vista tu sueño, sigue tu corazón, no lamentes nada pero sobre todo sigue tu sueño**

Una luz cegó al chico

— _ solo observa molesta conciencia colectiva te demostrare a ti y a todos el mundo perfecto _

...

— Algunas últimas palabras — dijo el capitán de la guardia de Clovis mientras sostenían un arma apuntando a un estático Lelouch

_— Es hora de comenzar _— pensó el chico mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro — dígame como debe vivir una persona que odia a su propio país

Continuara...

**Espero hayas disfrutado del prologo **

**Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, al igual que una critica constructiva**

**Y antes de que se me olvide no soy de los que tienen mucho tiempo libre por lo que pediré un poco de paciencia en cuanto al tiempo para actualizar**

**Sin mas que decir me despido y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios por el prólogo y una cosa que me paso comentarles es que será Harem**

**Ahora les pido que cualquier error que pueda tener me lo remarquen para posterior corrección**

**Sin más les dejo el primer capitulo**

Capítulo 1: Inicio de nuevo

— Acaso eres uno de esos simpatizantes de números — pregunto el líder de la guardia

— En absoluto — respondió tranquilamente el chico, mientras ocultaba su ojo izquierdo con su mano

Los soldados observaban la extraña actitud del chico después de todo ase solo un momento actuaba aterrorizado y ahora actuaba como si los soldados no le apuntaran, el cambio abrupto en la actitud del chico provocó que algunos de los hombre dieran un pequeño paso asía atrás

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto Lelouch — ¿Por qué no dispara? — la tranquilidad de su voz y su actitud indiferente alertaron a los soldados — Acaso ya se dieron cuenta que los únicos que tienen derecho a matar son aquellos que están dispuestos a morir — con un fino ademan revelo su ojo el cual tenía el símbolo de un pájaro en pleno vuelo — {Mueran}

— jajaja a sus órdenes — los hombres dijeron antes de apuntarse con sus armas y apretar el gatillo sin duda alguna en contra de ellos mismo

…

— _Que recuerdos— _pensó el chico de manera cínica mientras observaba los cuerpos ensangrentados de los soldados — _realmente es extraño regresar al preciso instante que comenzó todo —_ el joven estudiante imperturbable se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de una chica de cabello verde que yacía en el suelo — _Parece que ella está tomando una apacible siesta —_ Lelouch dio vuelta a la chica, retirando de su rostro los mechones de cabello verde, tomo a la chica en brazos levantándola aunque debería admitir que le costaba trabajo cargar el cuerpo de la chica — _Villetta no debe tardar _

Un Knightmare Frame de quinta generación _Sutherland_ apareció por la puerta del almacén, el frame abrió su **Factsphere, **ubicada en su frente, inspeccionado el lugar

Dentro de la cabina de la unidad mecánica se encontraba Villetta Nu, un piloto de primera de la unidad de los puristas dentro del ejército de Britannia

— _Que hace un estudiante aquí_ — pensó la joven piloto al ver al chico vestido con el uniforme de una escuela de su nación, pero lo más extraño era como este sostenía el cuerpo de una inerte chica y además como esta llevaba puesto un traje clásico de prisionera —**¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Qué hace un estudiante de Britannia aquí? —** pregunto atreves de su sistema de altavoces externos

Lelouch por su parte al ver el enorme armatoste no se sorprendió ni aun cuando ese disparo alrededor de él al reusarse a contestar

— _Villetta siempre tan impaciente _— pensó — Soy Alan Spancer, mi padre es un duque, tengo una tarjeta de identificación en el bolsillo trasero de mi uniforme — hablo con calma y demostrando superioridad —_como la última vez abrirá la cabina y tomare control de ella _

— ¿**Y quién es la chica? **

Lelouch frunció un poco el ceño, aunque esperaba que preguntara eso, guardaba la esperanza que lo hiciera solo después de que abriera la cabina

— No lo sé, cuando llegue aquí encontré a todos muertos menos esta chica que necesita atención medica — la simpleza de su palabras no dejaba cavo suelto — ahora por favor podría verificar mi identidad y después escoltarme fuera de todo esta tontería

Villetta un poco desconfiada abrió la cabina, ya que ayudar al hijo de un duque podría traducirse en un ascenso en las filas del ejército

Al abrir la cabina y descender a nivel de suelo ocurrió lo inevitable

— {Entrégame tu Knightmare y el código de activación}

Ante la orden los ojos de Villetta presentaron un pequeño resplandor rojizo alrededor del iris — Hai — respondió la mujer arrojando una pequeña USB a las manos del más joven Britannia — el código de activación es X345

Lelouch pasó firmemente sin volver la mira a la mujer, entro en la cabina, acomodo a la chica sobre su regazo colocando su cabeza contra su pecho, después de asegurarse de que la chica no estorbara en sus movimientos se apartó lo más rápido que le permitían los **landspinner ** del frame de quinta generación

Mientras el Frame se retiraba la piloto perdió aquel resplandor en sus ojos

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — dijo confundida al sentirse perdida

...

En el gueto de Shinjuku las cosas iban de mal a mucho peor, hace poco el gueto había quedado sitiado por las fuerzas del gobernante del área 11 Clovis la Britannia, las fuerzas del príncipe se habían desplegado con la misión de recuperar un contenedor con _"gas venenoso"_, que había sido robado por terroristas, durante la persecución de los terroristas estos habían llegado, por medio de túneles subterráneos, al gueto de Shinjuku

En estos momentos los soldados del imperio atacaban a la población civil con la excusa de que escondían a los terroristas

Kallen kozuki miembro del grupo rebelde kozuki se encontraba en el interior de una unidad _Glasgow_ de cuarta generación siendo perseguida por dos unidades _Sutherland_ del imperio de Britannia

— _Maldición si esto sigue así me alcanzaran _— los pensamientos de la joven chica se enfocaban en lo que significaría ser alcanzada por ellos _— no dejare que me atrapen _— su resolución a no ser capturada podía verse en su habilidad al manejar el mecha

— _**Salida oeste**_ — de la radio que emplea para comunicarse con sus compañeros emitió una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos

— ¿Quién eres? y ¿Cómo sabes esta frecuencia? — hablo rápidamente en busca de una explicación

— _**Eso no importa por el momento **_— la voz era tranquila — _**Usa las vías del tren para tomar la salida oeste**_ — Karen dudo acerca de lo que decía aquella voz _**— te garantizo que si sigues mis órdenes garantizare la victoria **_

Las dudas de la joven piloto se esfumaron en el momento que la posibilidad de derrotar a su enemigo jurado fue mencionada

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto sobre las vías del tren y seguir su trayecto

— ¿Ahora qué?

— _**Salta sobre el tren **_

La chica obedeció el mandato, para su sorpresa uno de los frames que la perseguían fue eliminado por los **slash harkens **de un _Sutherland _que se encontraba en uno de los edificios cercanos

…

Jeremiah Gottwald uno de los pilotos de la unidad de knightmares pertenecientes a la facción purista acaba de observar como uno de sus aliados fue eliminado por una unidad aliada

— Bastardo dime tu unidad — grito al comunicador sin respuesta alguna — responde maldito

Al perder su concentración sobre su objetivo fue atado por el Glasgow sin tener oportunidad de defenderse de la contra ofensiva ofrecida por la unidad terrorista, se expulsó escapando del alcance del enemigo

— tch, me las pagaras

…

Kallen observaba como el Margrave del ejército de Britannia se retiraba

— Gracias — dijo mientras giraba su unidad a la posición de su misterioso salvador, solo para observar como este había desaparecido —¿Dónde?

— Kallen ¿Qué fue eso?

— Ogi — dijo ella al reconocer la voz del mejor amigo de su hermano y actual líder de su grupo de resistencia — ¿Ustedes también lo escucharon?

— hai — respondió el hombre

En eso la radio que sostenía el líder del grupo sino

— _**¿Eres el líder?**_

— ha… hai — respondió indeciso

— _**Escucha en te doy lo que hay en el interior del tren como regalo, en hay algunas herramientas que podrás utilizar para lograr la victoria**_

Los miembros del grupo abrieron los compartimientos observando maravillados como en el interior se hallan varios _Sutherland_

—_**Si deseas utilizarlos y obtener la victoria ¡Pónganse bajo mi mando!**_

…

Kallen observaba de manera incrédula como en el interior de los diferentes compartimientos se encontraban Knightmares de una generación superior a la suya

— _Tantos como es que los habrá conseguido _

— _**Piloto del Glasgow**_

Kallen se sorprendió un poco por nuevamente escuchar la voz en su radio

— _**Permanece en esa unidad, nos será de utilidad para atraer al enemigo **_

— hai

— _**¿Cuánta energía te queda?**_

— Solo para quince minutos

— _**Recárgala, me pondré en contacto en diez minutos **_

La trasmisión fue cortada en ese momento

— _¿Quién será? _

La piloto no podía dejar de pensar en la persona dueña de aquella voz

…

— _Todo marcha como lo recuerdo — _pensaba mientras observaba como los movimientos de las señales IFF de los soldados de Clovis eran los mismos que había realizado en su mundo anterior — _realmente este es otro mundo _— no podía ocultar su incredulidad ante la posibilidad de haber cambiado de mundo — _aunque tampoco es como si pudiera decir que el geass y el mundo C son precisamente cosas que actúen bajo la lógica _

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir el movimiento de su acompañante

— Parece que finalmente despiertas — dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba a la mujer de cabello verde y ojos dorados levantar un poco su cabeza y observar analíticamente al chico

— Eres un chico interesante — la frialdad e indiferencia en las palabras de la mujer molesto un poco al chico, al recordar como había cambiado la actitud de CC a lo largo de la rebelión y aunque odiara admitirlo el prefería mas a la chica de cabello verde como era durante su segundo levantamiento — no cualquiera toma el cuerpo inerte de una chica

— No cualquiera recibiría este poder — mostro su geass — así que dime ¿cómo está mi madre? — pregunto sin más el chico

CC no podía moverse debido al poco espacio que había en la cabina así que tampoco podía intentar escape de la interrogante del chico

— No sé de qué hablas

— CC corta el enlace que tienes con mi madre en este momento o me temo que me veré en la necesidad de romper nuestro pequeño acuerdo — la voz de Lelouch era fría y contundente dejando en claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

— Que yo sepa tu verdadero nombre es …

La mujer inmortal abrió los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre que creyó jamás volvería a escuchar decir a nadie

— ¿Quién rayos eres? — la portadora de código no podía ocultar la incredulidad de que el chico que había llegado a conocer en el pasado sabia más de ella, de lo que en un principio estaba dispuesta a decirle

— Solo un estudiante de preparatoria que busca destruir a la potencia más grande del mundo con un grupo de terroristas

CC no podía ocultar su malestar ante la respuesta de su contratista

—tch — sin decir más la mujer de cabello verde corto su enlace mental con la quinta consorte imperial Marianne vi Britannia — listo

— Te lo agradezco, ahora podrías decirme todo lo que sabes sobre el mundo C y las capacidades de la conciencia colectiva

La mujer inmortal en sus cientos de años de vida jamás se hubiera esperado que uno de sus contratistas llegara a saber algo como el mundo C o la conciencia colectiva

— ¿Cómo es que…

— Si quieres saber cómo es que tengo conocimiento sobre ello primero tendrás que decirme lo que quiero escuchar

CC lo pensó por un momento antes de hablar

— Todo lo que se sobre ello es que el mundo C existe desde el inicio del tiempo y la conciencia colectiva es una existencia que asemeja a un dios

La sinceridad en las palabras de la joven molesto un poco a Lelouch

— _Esto no me mucha información _— pensó un tanto amargado por no obtener mayor conocimiento sobre aquel ser y el lugar que habita

— Es hora de que tú me respondas, como es que sabes sobre mi o del mundo C

Lelouch se encogió de hombros antes de hablar

— Si te digo que vengo de otro mundo, en el que fue el 99 emperador de Britannia me creerías

Silencio fue lo único que obtuvo por parte de la chica de cabello verde, que únicamente mantenía su vista sobre los ojos violetas de Lelouch sin decir más

— te creo

Esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa al joven estudiante ya que si él fuera al que le digieran aquello estaría claramente confundió y hasta cierto punto incrédulo sobre ello, CC al ver la reacción de Lelouch agrego

— Sabes demasiadas cosas sobre mí o el geass como para tomarte por un demente

— Me alagas — dijo el chico

— Y ahora qué piensas hacer chico de otro mundo, volverte nuevamente en el emperador de Britannia

— Si y no — CC se mostró confundida por cómo se expresó Lelouch — la última vez que lo hice no fue satisfactorio en absoluto, así que decidí que en esta ocasión no solo acabaría con la tiranía de Britannia sobre el mundo si no que cambiare el mundo por completo

— Eres demasiado ambicioso chico

— En absoluto, conozco como se desarrollara la historia del mundo a partir de este momento así que puedo emplear eso a mi favor

— Pareces olvidar que estas en otro mundo —Lelouch coloco su atención en su acompañante — puede que sepas que ocurrirá en tu mundo pero desconoces completamente este

— ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?

Al escuchar la confianza de Lelouch sobre sí mismo decidió probarle lo equivocado que se encontraba

— Lelouch ¿por qué fuiste enviado a Japón?

El príncipe del imperio se mostró un poco molesto por la pregunta

— Porque más si no sería porque el bastardo de mi padre quería deshacerse de Nunnally y de mi después de la muerte de nuestra madre a manos de su querido hermano VV —dijo con veneno y desprecio en sus palabras

— realmente vienes de otro mundo — comento la chica ganándose la atención del estudiante

— Que dices

— En este mundo tu madre no murió esta desaparecida

Ese fue un duro golpe para Lelouch

— Eso no puede ser… — dijo incrédulo

— Porque no

— Si ella solo desapareció entonces porque yo y Nunnally fuimos enviados a Japón

— No había nadie que los protegiera del 99 Emperador del sacro imperio de Britannia

— Del 99 emperador dices — Lelouch se mostró sorprendido no por la noticia de que el 98 Emperador no era el responsable de su destierro si no el 99 — quien… — dijo como un susurro — ¡¿Quién es el 99 emperador?! — dijo esperando que no fuera cierto hermano suyo

— Schneizel el Britannia

— _Justo la peor persona —_ ¿Cómo es que el llego al trono? — dijo impasible por la noticia de que el peor de sus adversarios fuera ahora su enemigo final

— Es mejor que dejemos eso para después

— ¡Respóndeme ahora!

— Me gustaría decirte pero creo que es momento para que lleves a tus terroristas a la victoria señor emperador — dijo esta mientras le mostraba en una de las pantallas de la cabina como habían pasado exactamente 10 minutos desde que había cortado la comunicaciones con la cedula rebelde

— tch — dijo el chico mientras tomaba la radio — a partir de este momento quiero que sigan todas mis instrucciones — _**Hai **_— escucho la respuesta grupal

…

— _La lucha no ha cambiado _— pensó el joven estratega — _Clovis y sus comandantes han realizado exactamente las mismas maniobras que en el mundo anterior _

Lelouch se regocijaba al darse cuenta que le estupidez e inhabilidad de su hermano no habían cambiado en lo absoluto

— Veo que estas muy contento — la mujer en su regazo no pudo dejar de admirar como la habilidad del chico para manejar la situación y abrumar a su enemigo

— Si pero pronto tendremos que retirarnos — CC levanto una ceja al escuchar a su contratista — Q1 dirígete al punto H5

— _**Entendido**_ — respondió kozuki Kallen

— Porque te retirarías si tienes la ventaja — dijo sin comprender el porqué de su huida

— Pronto lo veras — sin dar mayor respuesta espero por aquel que una vez fue su caballero — _ solo espera Suzaku volverás a estar a mis servicios _

…

Pocos minutos antes, en un vehículo medico se encontraba un joven castaño recostado en una camilla recobrando lentamente el conocimiento

— _¿Qué ocurrió? _— levanto un poco su cuerpo

— Buenos días soldado Kururugi — dijo una voz alegre

— ¿Eh? — Susaku levanto la vista viendo a un hombre con una bata de laboratorio, su cabello era de un suave color lavanda, se encontraba de espaldas, y junto a él una mujer de cabello de cabello índigo y de uniforme militar

— Buenos días Suzaku — saludo la mujer — mi nombre es Cécile Croomy y él es Lloyd Asplund — dijo indicando al científico de espaldas

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto

— Parece que te salvaste por muy poco — dijo Cécile mostrándole un reloj de bolsillo con el cristal roto — esto te salvo — le entrego el daño reloj

— Gracias — dijo Suzaku mientras tomaba el reloj — disculpa pero había alguien más en donde estaba

— No, solamente estabas tu

— Ya veo — dijo aliviado — _Lelouch mas te vale seguir vivo— _pensó mientras recordaba a su mejor amigo — Por cierto porque están aquí

— Antes de hablar podrías cubrirte — dijo el científico

Ante esto Suzaku dirigió su mirada a su vestimenta, sus ojos se abrieron en el momento que vio que no llevaba nada además de unas vendas en la parte superior de su cuerpo

— Esto es… — dijo alarmado mientras se cubría con la sabana de la camilla

— Descuida, nadie más lo sabe solo yo y Lloyd — dijo de manera reconfortante la joven científica — y no pensamos hablar sobre ello así que no tienes de que preocuparte

— Gracias — dijo débilmente

— Ahora pasemos acosas mejores — el hombre se dio la vuelta — ahora dime Kururugi-san alguna vez as pilotado un Knightmare

— Eso es algo que no se le permitiría a un número como yo

— Hemos visto tus registro de simulación y sabemos que eres muy bueno en ello así que dime que dirías si te diera la oportunidad de pilotear uno — di su bata de laboratorio mostro una pequeña USB de color blanco con detalles en oro

…

Lancelot, el primer frame de séptima generación, dotado del núcleo _Core Luminous, _un núcleo de mayor desempeño que cualquier otro, dota al Lancelot de mayor movilidad y mayor desempeño en el campo, pero debido a su núcleo único la dificultad para su manejo es ridículamente alta dejándolo como una máquina que no podía ser movida apropiadamente en el campo de batalla, posee cuatro **slash harkens, **dos en los brazos y dos en la cintura además estos cuentan con un mecanismo mejorado permitiéndoles ganar mayor velocidad, tiene dos Factspheres ubicadas en el pecho y dos escudos _Blaze Luminous _en los antebrazos

— **Suzaku estás listo** — dijo Cecilie por la pantalla de comunicación equipada en la cabina

— Hai — Suzaku tomo una fuerte respiración antes de exclamar —¡Lancelot ignición!

…

CC estaba sorprendida por el cambio en el tablero hace solo unos segundos Lelouch tenía la ventaja pero entonces apareció una nueva máquina que comenzó a diezmar a los rebeldes

— Esta es una orden a todos retírense — dijo Lelouch

— _**Pero…**_

— La nueva máquina de enemigo es superior en cualquier aspecto a nuestras unidades, es mejor retirarse y pelear otro día que quedarse y morir

— _**Entendido**_

Después de eso corto comunicación radial antes de deponerse a bajar del frame en las cercanías el G—1 desde donde Clovis maneja a los soldados

— Vienes — dijo Lelouch tendiéndole una mano a su acompañante

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo — dijo el chico mientras su mano era tomado por la inmortal

Los dos caminaron al centro de mano pero antes de llagar fueron interceptados por un grupo de soldados, a los cuales Lelouch les ordeno ignorar su presencia y la de CC además de que le entregaran sus armas, los soldados sin dudar le cedieron sus armas y después se marcharon

En el interior del centro la situación fue de acuerdo a como Lelouch la recordaba desde deshacerse de los ocupante hasta el punto en que le ordeno a Clovis a ordenar el cese al fuego

— Listo — dijo el rubio príncipe — ahora que ¿quieres que te cuente una canción? ¿Qué te cuente un cuento? o prefieres una partida de ajedrez — dijo el príncipe ignorando que su vida peligraba

— Que curioso que lo menciones, si no mal recuerdo siempre perdías cuando jugábamos en la villa Aries hermano

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo seriamente el príncipe

— Es una pena que no me recuerdes hermano — dijo el exiliado acercándose al rubio

— Le… Lelo… Lelouch estas vivo — el príncipe se acercó a su hermano perdido — no sabes cómo me alegro

— Pues no deberías — Lelouch reafirmo el agarre en el arma apuntando entre los ojos a su medio hermano

— ¿Qué haces?

— Dime porque Schneizel me desterró

— De que hablas hermano Schneizel solo quería alerte a ti y Nunnally d los buitres de la corte después de que nuestro padre desapareciera

Lelouch alzo una sega — _Parece que no solo Marianne desapareció en este mundo _

— Clovis {Responde todas mis preguntas ¿Que hiso Schneizel para volverse el emperador?}

El príncipe se puso firme en su lugar antes de responder

— El tomo el trono por la fuerza después de que padre desapareciera

— {Que paso con Charles zi Britannia y Marianne vi Britannia}

— Nadie lo sabe con claridad pero se dice que Schneizel es el responsable de la desaparición de nuestro padre junto con tu madre sin embargo no hay nada claro

— ya veo {¿Por qué investigabas a CC?}

La mencionada se sorprendió por su inclusión en el interrogatorio

— Para derrocar a Schneizel con el geass

— Así que querías el poder del geass {¿Cuántos saben de CC?}

— Solo el personal que participo en el proyecto

— {Schneizel sabe de ella o de tu pequeño experimento}

— Lo dudo

— {¿Por qué Schneizel nos mandó a Japón?}

— No lo se

Lelouch detuvo su geass

— Dime hermano porque ordenaste a tus soldados a atacar a los civiles

— ¿Civiles? Los once solo son escoria o es acaso que tienes aprecio por las escorias

Lelouch movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación

— Clovis — acerco su arma a la frente del rubio

— que… que haces… Lelouch

— Elimino la basura — sin más apretó el gatillo

…

Al día siguiente en la casa club de la Academia Ashford un cierto aspirante a gobernante del mundo se encontraba buscando toda la información posible acerca de los sucesos en el mundo

— _Esto no me agrada _— pensaba mientras revisaba los documentos relacionados a los echos de los ultimos años, desde la desaparicion de Charles zi Britannia junto a su esposa Marianne vi Britannia hasta la conquista de Japon y los años siguientes de gobierno de Shneizel — _este mundo tiene demaciadas diferencias, aunque no todo es malo — _una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras recordaba a su querida hermana y su encuentro el dia anterior

Flas back

Al término de su incursión en el G—1 de su hermano, este se encontraba de regreso en la Academia Ashford con la esperanza de que aun fuera su hogar

— Te vez demasiado preocupado Lelouch — la mujer inmortal veía al estudiante analíticamente

— Después de saber que este mundo es demasiado diferente a el mío es obvio que cualquiera estaría preocupado

— Me gustaría ver tu mundo, pero tus recuerdos parecen sellados por alguien con un poder mayor al geass

— _Supongo que eso habrá sido obra de la conciencia colectiva _— eso no importa por el momento me gustaría concentrarme en entrar a casa

En el interior de la casa club del concejo estudiantil Lelouch miraba el salón de baile, recordando aquellos tiempos que paso al lado de los miembros del concejo

Mientras Lelouch observaba con nostalgia aquella gran sala, CC se había ido a descansar al cuarto del estudiante, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana Euphie y cierta chica de cabello naranja que eran las dos personas que más habían sufrido al saber su secreto

— _Esta vez no dejare que nada les ocurra_ — pensó el chico mientras apretaba sus puños y reafirmaba su convicción por cambiar las cosas

— nii-sama — la voz de su hermana menor, la cual fue de las que mayor sufrimiento pasó por sus acciones — Que haces tan noche en el salón de baile — su melodiosa voz provenía de lo alto de las grandes escaleras del recinto

Lelouch bajo la vista al suelo, no queriendo ver el rostro de su hermana menor, aquel rostro que fue su última vista antes de su muerte

— Nunnally yo...

— No te preocupes nii-sama sé que estabas en alguna partida con algún noble — pasos retumbaron por el salón vacío — solo no me gusta que hayas regresado tan tarde — el sonido de los pasos dejaba claro que alguien descendía por las escaleras

Lelouch alzo la vista en busca de su hermana, esperando encontrarla postrada en su silla de ruedas y su vista sellada por el trauma

Lágrimas, lagrimas fueron derramadas por sus ojos violeta, el chico no hacía nada para detener sus lágrimas, su vista no se apartaba de su hermana, su dulce hermana no estaba incapacitada de las piernas y sus ojos violetas, que desprendían bondad, eran visibles

Nunnally veía preocupada como su hermano, serio y tranquilo, ahora derramaba lagrimas sin contenerse, ella recordaba que su hermano solo había llorado en dos ocasiones el día que había desaparecido su madre y el día que habían llegado a la casa de los Ashford después de haber atravesado el campo de guerra en el que se había vuelto Japón

Nunnally corrió a su hermano dándole un fuerte abrazo, intentando tranquilizarlo y aliviar su dolor

Lelouch al sentir el agarre de su hermana regreso el abrazo

Pasaron los minutos, Lelouch se tranquilizó y se apartó del abrazo de su hermana

—¿Qué ocurrió nii-sama? — pregunto la castaña

— Nada Nunnally solo algunas cosas que ocurrieron de regreso

La joven princesa frunció el ceño antes de dirigirle una mirada que dejaba en claro que no le creía nada de nada

— Ah — Lelouch suspiro sabiendo que su hermana no lo dejaría hasta que le contara la verdad — estuve en Shinjuku — dijo el chico asiendo que su hermana se tensara, el sabia por sus recuerdos del mundo anterior que seguramente las noticias habrían cubierto su incursión en el gueto con alguna mentira que involucrara a los terroristas y el "_gas venenoso"_

— ¿Que hacías ahí? — dijo aferrándose a las ropas de su hermano

— Me encontré con accidente cuando regresaba de una partida de ajedrez, pasaron varias cosas a partir de ahí y termine en el gueto en el momento que los soldados de Britannia aparecieron y ellos — su voz se volvió sombría y claramente molesta — comenzaron a matar a todos ya fueran civiles o no — su hermana reforzó su agarre — logre salir de ahí gracias a los rebeldes

Nunnally suspiro aliviada sabiendo que su hermano estaba a salvo

— Nii-sama es mejor que descanses — se apartó de su hermano colocándose a un lado suyo y acompañándolo a la puerta de su habitación

Antes de que su hermana se marchara este le dio un tierno beso en la frente

— Te quiero Nunnally — le susurro al oído

— Yo también — dijo tímidamente escondiendo su rostro

Fin Flas Back

— Parece que el señor vice-presidente está muy contento

La voz alegre de su amiga de la infancia y torturadora actual lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad

— Señora presidenta parece muy animada — cerro la pantalla de su ordenador portátil

— Eso es porque cierto príncipe exiliado me debe un favor más — comento la chica rubia mientras le muestra a Lelouch fotos de él y Rivalz saliendo de la Academia en hora de clases — evite que mí querido abuelo y director supiera de tus actividades nuevamente

Lelouch observaba a la chica como algo extraño, ya que según recordaba ella nunca le había echado encara nada de esto

— Y que espera de mi señora presidenta — dijo imperturbable como siempre

— Simple mi querido vice-presidente — de la nada cientos de documentos fueron colocados enfrente del pelinegro — esto es el presupuesto

— ¿Y? — Lelouch ya sabía para donde iba el asunto pero prefería estar seguro de ello

— Me gustaría que lo revisaras y corregirías para hoy antes de clases

— Estas mal Milly — dijo Lelouch mientras observaba los documentos — incluso para mi es imposible realizar todo esto en tan poco tiempo

— Descuida Lelouch tus asistentes no deben de tardar

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta dejando ver a Rivalz, Nina y la persona a la que Lelouch recordaba como uno de sus peores errores Shirley Fenette

Rivalz — Buenos días

Nina — Buenos... días

Shirley — Hola señora presidente, Buenos días Lulu

Lelouch no podía decir nada, ver a la chica que murió en sus brazos y declaro su amor con sus últimas palabras

— Lulu que ocurre — dijo Shirley mientras colocaba una mano en su amor no tan secreto

— eh... ah... nada — dijo este de manera apresurada ganando la atención del resto del concejo, después de todo era la primera vez que veían a Lelouch actuar de esa forma

— Bueno comencemos con el trabajo después de todo ninguno de nosotros queremos que el equipo ecuestre venga nuevamente — todos tuvieron un escalofrió recordando aquello

— Puede contar con mi ayuda — dijo Shirley esperando no tener que experimentar aquello nuevamente

Milly — ¡Esa es la actitud! — una mirada lujuriosa apareció en el rostro sonriente de la rubia — además se ve que usted ha estado creciendo en los lugares a adecuados

Shirley — ¿eh? — dijo sin entender a que se refería

Milly — eh estado observando en los vestidores que has crecido en los lugares correctos

Shirley se puso roja al comprender a que se refería su jefa

— Presidenta por favor deténgase

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lelouch al ver que los días en los que el concejo era completamente feliz estaban de vuelta y se prometía que esta vez durarían para siempre

— Sabes creo que Milly tiene razón, te has desarrollo bastante bien — dijo Lelouch sin pensar bien en lo que acababa de decir

Todos en la sala del concejo guardaron silencio, todos incluso Lelouch estaban impresionados por lo que el chico más serio de la escuela acaba de decir

Rivalz — Lelouch acaba...

Nina — de...

Milly — coquetear con Shirley

Continuara...

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Para aquello que creían que estaba muerto déjenme decirles que solo estaba en exámenes de la universidad y trabajos finales T-T (Los profeses son unos pu*** todo el semestre de flojera para que las últimas semanas te dejen toda la tarea que no dejaron en el semestre) pero bueno por el momento se terminó así que poder hacer mis fics con más calma y regularidad**

**Sin más de mi parte les dejo el capítulo 2**

El destino comienza

Lelouch caminaba por la academia sumido en sus pensamientos

_- Parece que algo no está bien conmigo_

Aunque para él regresar a un tiempo en el que podía pasar el tiempo con el consejo y lejos de cosas como la guerra y los caballeros negros era algo que se disfrutaba, no podía dejar de pensar sobre el actual estado de las cosas alrededor de la su vida privada

En primera al parecer él había estado no en una sino en varias relaciones con diferentes chicas del cuerpo estudiantil, para después enterarse que actualmente está saliendo con una chica de un curso superior y para rematarla la estaba engañando con otra

- _¿Qué demonios pensaba el yo de esta dimensión?_

Enterarse de que realmente su vida era tan diferente le causaba cierto malestar

- _Aunque no todo es malo_

Recordaba Lelouch el contenido de los diarios que encontró en su habitación escritos con su letra

Flashback

En la habitación del chico del concejo estudiantil, Lelouch revisaba el ordenador fijo colocado en una de las esquinas de la habitación

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto una chica de cabello verde y cuerpo envidiable

Lelouch al escuchar su voz simplemente la ignoro, no era que no le quisiera contar si no que decirle a ella que se encontraba buscando información sobre su propia vida sería demasiado extraño

- Reviso los movimientos de Britannia

Dijo una excusa al azar esperando evitar más interrogantes por parte de la chica de caballo verde

- Eres demasiado extraño Lelouch

CC no podía dejar de pensar en la manera tan particular de actuar del chico, actuaba como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo además de conocer demasiadas cosas sobre ella y el geass

- No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que es inmortal y capaz de dar poderes sobrenaturales

Lelouch corto la conversación mientras centraba su atención en un archivo protegido en su ordenador, en el archivo se encontraba información con respecto a diversas inversiones en el extranjero

- _Parece que son fondos de guerra_

La cantidad de dinero no era nada despreciable en absoluto, incluso con el dinero combinado de las diversas cuentas podía comprar un escuadrón de Knightmare

En este mundo el dinero obtenido de las derrotas de los nobles fue invertido en diversas compañías con la meta de convertirse en el pilar de su futuro levantamiento

- _Me serán de gran utilidad_

Lelouch paso de ver "sus ahorros" a una parte que llamo su atención

Era un informe sobre el desarrollo de cierta arma que recordaba muy bien

- El Guren - dijo con sorpresa, el no espera encontrarse con esta información -_El yo de este mundo no ha perdido el tiempo_

Lelouch pasaba por un momento de asombro y admiración así el mismo, no solo por el dinero que tenía sino también por emplearlo en el desarrollo del arma que podía acabar con las fuerzas de Britannia

- Parece que encontrarte algo interesante

Las palabras de su invitada llamaron su atención

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tu rostro lo dice

Lelouch se acercó al espejo de su alcoba, viendo que se había dibujado una sonrisa como aquellas que tenía durante sus mayores victorias

Fin Flashback

Lelouch recordaba cómo después de su sorpresa inicial lo siguiente que encontró era una gran lista de nombre de chicas, teléfonos, correos y direcciones de estas, como también fotos de el con todas y cada una de ellas

Y su sorpresa creció ante la idea de tener novia y estar engañándola

- _Maldición las cosas no podrían estar peor _

Para el fututo emperador y conquistador del mundo no era nada agradable imaginarse estando con ellas y mucho menos el tipo de reputación que poseía o los rumores sobre su persona en la escuela

Aunque para el eso podía solucionarse dejándolas de lado a ambas mujeres y apartándose de las chicas problemáticas de la academia

- _Y todavía no puedo creer lo que le dije a Shirley_

Al recordar aquel momento un ligero tono rojizo hiso presencia en su rostro

- _Pero qué demonios fue su reacción_

Sentía intriga por como actuaron sus amigos, ya que él se espera que para ellos fuera algo normal ese tipo de actitud así las mujeres, pero al parecer aun en este mundo no ponía mucha atención sobre su amiga de cabello naranja

- ah

…

Lelouch entro al aula sintiendo las miradas de los hombres y mujeres, las chicas le mandaban miradas llenas de cariño, anhelo y deseo, por su parte miradas de odio, desprecio y admiración por parte de los chicos

- _Parece que tendré una vida difícil_

Solo podía pensar de esa manera, esperando que las cosas que había hecho hasta el momento no fueran a perjudicarlo

- Oye Lelouch - hablo Rivalz su amigo y compañero de clases

- oh Rivalz ¿Qué ocurre?

El miembro del concejo de cabello azul se aproximó a su amigo hasta el punto de que solo el pudiera escucharlo

- Espero que no le hagas daño a Shirley

Su voz que comúnmente carecía de firmeza y seriedad, en este momento estaba cargada de ambas cosas

- ¿De qué hablas?

Para el vicepresidente era extraño escuchar a su amigo hablar de manera tan seria

- Lelouch sabes de que hablo - Rivalz observo el rostro de su amigo, viendo que este no parecía entender nada de lo que decía continuo hablando - si estás pensando en salir con ella te pido que solo lo hagas si tienes la firme intención de serle fiel

Para el chico de ojos violetas las palabras de su amigo no podían dejarse de lado después de todo el no planeaba dañarla

- Rivalz te aseguro que no tengo la intención de dañarla, al contrario de ello planea hacer que su sonrisa siempre este presente

Rivalz sonrió por las palabras de su amigo antes de alejarse y retomar su asiento

Por otra parte Lelouch observaba a su amigo y a la chica de cabello naranja que seguía con un profundo color rojizo en su rostro

Ver a aquella chica que perdió su vida por su ambición solo servía para fortalecer su deseo por evitar que el pasado se repita y el daño a sus amigos ocurra nuevamente

- _Te lo juro Shirley no dejare que nadie te dañe_

Lelouch apretó sus puños hasta el punto de encajar su uñas en su piel hasta casi desgarrarla

- _No permitiré que nadie te aparte de mí de nuevo _

…

Lelouch observaba detenidamente la figura de la chica que se había convertido en el mejor piloto que había estado bajo su mando durante la rebelión del área 11, Kallen Kozuki,

- _Parece que no hay cambios en los hechos subsecuentes a Shinjuku_

La llegada de Kallen Stadtfeld a la escuela con su comportamiento de indefensa, era un gran cambio a la chica que el recordaba como violenta, agresiva, temperamental y soldado de primera Kallen Kozuki

- Oye Lelouch - su amigo de cabellera azul se percató de la mirada fija del príncipe sobre la indefensa chica

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No me digas que buscas algo con Kallen

Lelouch recordó justo el momento en que la chica de cabello rojo le dio un beso justo antes de dar inicio a la conferencia de la Federación de Naciones Unidas en la Academia Ashford

- Solo pensaba que hace mucho que no la veía - comento el príncipe mientras retiraba su vista de la piloto del Guren

- Tienes razón en ello, pero no se podía esperar más de ella después de todo su cuerpo es débil

- Si solo supieras la verdad

Lelouch y Rivalz comenzaron una conversación acerca de la poca capacidad de Kallen para asistir a las clases

Por otra parte Shirley no retiraba su vista del chico de ojos violeta

- _Porque lulu habrá dicho aquello_ - daba vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras del vicepresidente - _No será acaso que Lelouch me qui_... - Shirley sacudió con fuerza su cabeza esperando retirar aquellos pensamientos - _No caeré tan fácil en las mañas de Lelouch_ - por la mente de la chica desfilaron los rostros y nombres de todas las chicas con las que el Emperador Demonio se había relacionado - _Si dejo que sus palabras me engañen, podría terminar nuestra amistad_ - su semblante decayó por la idea de que jamás sería importante para el

Mientras Shirley se lamentaba Kallen se encontraba viendo con la mente en otro lado

- _La persona de ayer quien podría haber sido_

Kallen no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente del día anterior, repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez quien podría ser la voz misteriosa que salvo su vida junto a la de sus compañeros

- _Si solo tuviera un indicio de quien podría ser_

Su necesidad de averiguar quién era no se trataba solamente de curiosidad sino también del anhelo de encontrar a la persona que podría oponerse a Britannia

Lelouch por su cuenta miraba intrigado los rostros de Shirley y Kallen

- _Parece que a Shirley le preocupa algo_

Para Lelouch que nunca había sido muy ávido en los temas del corazón, estaba preocupado porque a su amiga le ocurriera algo malo

- _Por otro lado Kallen parece bastante ansiosa_

Lelouch recordó que en su vida en el mundo anterior Kallen estuvo a punto de descubrirlo por sus descuidos y deseaba evitar repetir aquel acontecimiento

- _Debería seguir con el guion del pasado o cambiarlo un poco_

La verdad era que Lelouch quería evitar repetir los mismos errores del pasado, pero tampoco quería cambiar demasiado el orden de las cosas, después de todo conocer los sucesos futuros en estos momentos podía verse como su carta más fuerte

- Sin embargo cambiar solo un factor puede resultar en un cambio drástico a futuro

En eso recordó la información que más llamo su atención la desaparición de sus padres biológicos, la subida al trono de su peor rival Schneizel su hermano mayor

- _Es probable que este mundo ya sea demasiado diferente al mío_

Lelouch suspiro profundamente, aun no tenía toda la información que necesitaba para comenzar a moverse libremente y la idea de que su conocimiento del otro mundo no podría ser aplicable a este lo perturbaba de cierta manera

- Rivalz - llamo a su amigo

- Si

- La champan sabe mejor fría

Rivalz no comprendió el motivo de tal concejo

Lelouch se levantó de su silla acercándose a la chica de cabellera roja

- Disculpa podrías venir conmigo - hablo de manera solemne con el mismo tono que uso el día anterior con la intención de llamar la atención de la chica

…

En la casa club que funcionaba como edificio del concejo estudiantil y al mismo tiempo de residencia temporal para los Lamperouge

Los miembros del concejo estudiantil liderados por la simpática de Milly Ashford, se encontraban presentándose ante Kallen Kozuki la nueva miembro del concejo

- Disculpa - la suave voz Nunnally Lamperouge resonó en el salón de fiestas

Los estudiantes del área de preparatoria observaban a la dulce chica de cabello rosado y ojos violetas, usando su uniforme correspondiente a la categoría de secundaria, que sostenía una bandeja con aperitivos

- Donde coloco esto - su voz llena de dulzura y tranquilada, derramaba bondad y cariño

- Déjalo aquí Nuna - Shirley le indico que dejara la bandeja encima de un pequeño carrito

- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Kallen a Lelouch

- Es mi hermana menor

El rostro de Lelouch al referirse a la chica llevaba una mira llena de cariño, cosa que sorprendió a la joven

- _Parece que todos los hermanos mayores tienen la misma mirada _

La piloto de Knightmare recordaba a su hermano mayor, asesinado por los hombres de Britannia

- Es hora de comenzar la fiesta

Rivalz levantó la voz mientras sostenía entres sus manos una botella de licor

- ¡Rivalz! - grito Shirley - somos estudiantes no podemos beber

La chica de cabello naranja intento arrebatarle la botella de licor a su amigo

- ¡Lelouch!

Rivalz arrojo la botella a su amigo

- Lulu

Shirley se arrojó en contra del príncipe exiliado

-_ Aquí vamos _

Pensó Lelouch mientras caía al suelo, el corcho salía disparado de la botella en dirección a la nueva integrante del concejo, esta lo desvió con facilidad pero no pudo hacer nada con el líquido que termino por mojar todas sus ropas

…

Lelouch se encontraba en la mesa dispuesta por Milly, para dar la bienvenida a Kallen, mientras pensaba que en verdad este mundo era demasiado diferente al suyo

- _Y ahora que se supone que haga _

Lelouch reflexionaba sobre sus posibilidades, mientras recordaba cómo después de que el licor bañara a Kallen se ofreció para llevarle una muda de ropa, solo para recibir miradas serias de todos los miembros del concejo a excepción de Nunnally que lo veía con ojos de desaprobación, al final no tuvo más que aceptar que Nunnally fuera la que le entregara el cambio de ropa

- _Supongo que en esta situación el refrán de "crea fama y échate a dormir" va demasiado bien_

Lelouch sabía bien que la desconfianza de sus compañeros se debía al tipo de vida que había llevado hasta el momento

- _Parece que tendré que buscar una nueva forma de hablar con ella _

Mientras Lelouch bebía el zumo de naranja, entregado por Sayoko, solo podía suspirar pensando que no caería mal un trago de sake en este momento

Lelouch coloco el zumo en la mesa mientras veía la mesa bacía, y en ese momento recordó algo de gran importancia

- ¡_Nunnally va a mi habitación! _

Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz salió disparado de la mesa en dirección a su cuarto esperando que cierta chica de cabello verde no se encuentre con su dulce hermana y él no tenga manera de explicar que hacia una chica con ropa de prisionera en su habitación

Mientras Lelouch se sumía en sus pensamientos el resto de los miembros se había dispersado por la casa club, Milly y Shirley se encontraban lavado la ropa de su invitada, Rivalz y Nina en el cuarto usado por ellos como sede del concejo y finalmente, aunque no era un miembro, Nunnally se hallaba en la habitación de su hermano mayor

Con Milly y Shirley la conversación se enfocaba en la reciente forma de actuar de Lelouch

- Parece que algo le ocurrió

Menciono Milly mientras recordaba como el chico que ella conocía como simpático y algo arrogante, ahora era demasiado serio, frio y calculador

- Hai

Respondió Shirley demasiado distraída mientras recordaba cómo había encontrado a Lelouch con Kallen durante el cambio de clases

- _Acaso Lelouch y Kallen se habrán be…_

Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran avanzar más en la dirección de su amor secreto y la nueva chica besándose, recordó lo dicho por la presidenta. Si bien Lelouch en algunas ocasiones en verdad era arrogante el de ahora parecía demasiado serio

- _Solo lo he visto actuar de esa forma una sola ocasión_

Recordó el momento en que Lelouch había ayudado a esa pareja de ancianos

Mientras Shirley se concentraba en sus recuerdos y la confusión de sus emociones Milly pensaba en sus propios asuntos

- _Lelouch que buscas en Kallen_

La presidenta conocía demasiado bien al príncipe, hasta el punto de saber que sus aventuras con las hijas de los aristócratas de Britannia únicamente era para conocer a su enemigo y si podía serle de utilidad a futuro

- _Por favor Lelouch no hagas nada absurdo_

Alejados de las dos chicas, Rivalz y Nina se hallaban en la sala del concejo estudiantil

- Oye Nina

Hablo el chico mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles el formulario para convertir a Kallen en parte del concejo de manera oficial

- hai

Respondía la tímida Nina mientras se centava enfrente del ordenador

- Crees que Lelouch oculte algo

Para Rivalz era claro que Lelouch parecía diferente a los demás días

Nina parecía pensar igual que el pero ella no era tan cercana a el chico de ojos violetas como para dar su opinión

- solo creo que está más relajado

Comento ella mientras recordaba como Lelouch la mayor parte del tiempo parecía estar pensando en lago y el día de hoy parecía quien lo que fuera que penaba tanto ya no le era importante

Por su parte Nunnally se encontraba frente a la habitación de su hermano mayor

- _¿Por qué te volviste un pervertido Nii-chan?_

Para Nunnally la actitud de su hermano a las mujeres le molestaba de sobre manera en especial porque eso hacía que él estuviera fuera mucho tiempo y casi nunca pudiera pasar el tiempo asolas con el

Nunnally giro la manilla del cuarto y en ese momento desde una esquina apareció con rostro apresurado su querido hermano mayor

- Nunnally - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella - espera afuera enseguida te entregare la ropa

Para la joven princesa era extraño el comportamiento de su hermano, pero en seguida se ideo que había dejado a la vista algo que por ningún motivo quería que ella viera

Nunnally asiento con la cabeza, Lelouch entro a su habitación solo para aliviarse que la huésped medio indeseada no se encontrara por ningún lado, tomo un cambio de ropa antes de entregárselo a su hermana

- Listo Nunnally

La chica tomo la ropa y se marchó mientras veía que su hermano veía de manera analítica su propio cuerpo

- _Parece que Nii-chan tiene algo _

Cuando Nunnally había tomado la ropa de sus manos, Lelouch comenzaba a analizar con calma algo que era de suma importancia

- _Parece que mi constitución física cambio _

Para Lelouch que anteriormente se cansaba con suma facilidad, ahora que había salido corriendo a su habitación se percató que algo era diferente en su cuerpo

- _Hay demasiadas cosas que no se sobre mí mismo _

Aunque le desagradaba de cierta la forma se comenzó a hacer a la idea de que este cuerpo antes había pertenecido a alguien más y que se lo había arrebatado

- **_No le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto_**

De la nada la voz que el recordaba de su tiempo en aquella oscuridad que después se volvió el mundo C, resonó en su cabeza

-_ Así que puedes comunicarte conmigo_

Lelouch no movió los labios solo pensó aquellas palabras sabiendo que la conciencia colectiva podría escucharlo

- **_Acaso no debería -_** dijo fingiendo estar adolorido por las palabras del chico - **_o acaso te desagrado_**

_- De echo me facilistas más las cosas_

**_- De que manera esto te facilita las cosas_**

_- Quiero respuestas a ciertas preguntas_

_- __**Y cuáles son tus preguntas**_

**_- _**_Primero este cuerpo antes tenía otro dueño_

_-__** Si -**_ dijo secamente causando un escalofrió en Lelouch

- _¿Qué ocurrió con él?_

**_- Dejo de existir, en el momento que te envíe a este mundo el tú que existía en este lugar fue sobre escrito, podrías verlo como que arranque el alama del cuerpo e introduje la tuya _**

Lelouch no sabía que decir después de todo se acaba de enterar que el yo de este mundo que todos conocían había dejado de existir y en su lugar ahora se encontraba él

- **_No te preocupes por esas cosas _**- hablo C intentando calmar a Lelouch - **_tú eres mejor que aquel chico_**

_- Supongo que tú como dios dices lo que te parece mejor, pero aun así le arrebate a todos al Lelouch que ellos recordaban_

**_- ¿y entonces que eres tú? - _**Lelouch no espero tal cuestionamiento -**_tú eres Lelouch Lamperouge no importa que, además como has dicho anteriormente no sabes nada de tu yo de este mundo, así que no decidas por ti mismo que alguien extrañara al anterior tú y mejor concéntrate en lo que buscas_**

Lelouch pensaba en las palabras de C, de cierta manera él tenía razón actualmente el desconocía demasiadas cosas como para decir que alguien realmente lo extrañaría

- **_Ahora dime cuál es tu siguiente pregunta_**

_- ¿Las cosas ocurrirán igual que en el anterior mundo?_

_- __**No**__ - _fue simple la respuesta - **_Este mundo ya es muy diferente al tuyo así que arriesgarte a la idea de que todo será igual será condenarte a ti mismo _**

_- Ya veo_

Ante lo dicho por C Lelouch comenzó a pensar que lo mejor era actuar precavido por el momento

- **_Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas usar lo aprendido en tu estancia bajo mi cuidado _**

**_- _**_¿Qué quieres decir?_

No huno respuesta alguna

- _Parece que se ha ido_

Con más que pensar después de hablar con el ser superior Lelouch se encamino de regreso al salón de baile

Mientras Lelouch hablaba con el ser superior en una de las duchas de la casa club Nunnally entraba con la ropa de Lelouch en las manos

- Disculpa Kallen-san aquí dejo el cambio de ropa

- Gracias Nunnally - respondió la pelirroja mientras se escondía detrás de la cortina de la tina

- Si me disculpas

Nunnally se disponía a abandonar la habitación cuando Kallen hablo

- Disculpa Nunnally - la cortina se abrió un poco mostrando a la chica -quisiera hablar contigo

Nunnally se detuvo para observar a la chica detenidamente esperando a que continuara, al ver que ella esperaba que hablara Nunnally tomo la iniciativa

- De que deseas hablar Kallen-san

- Es sobre Lelouch

Nunnally no se sorprendió por lo dicho por la nueva chica, después de todo ella había sido cuestionada sobre su hermano en varias ocasiones, por chicas de varios grados superiores

- ¿Qué deseas saber?

- ¿Cómo es en realidad?

Después de lo pasado en el patio de la escuela Kallen tenía gran curiosidad sobre él, en especial por el hecho de que conocía que ella se había encontrado en Shinjuku

Nunnally dudo durante un momento antes de hablar

- No sé cómo es el en realidad - comenzó con algo de melancolía - desde que perdimos a nuestro padres el cambio demasiado y aún más cuando terminamos en Japón

Kallen se sorprendió un poco por la revelación que los chicos Lamperouge habían perdido a sus padres pero fue aún mayor saber que aún había Britannias que se referían a esa tierra como Japón y no área 11

- No sé lo que piensen en estos momentos o que hace cuando sale de la academia - el dolor era claro en la voz de la chica - es como si él me hubiera dejado

Kallen observo el ensombrecido semblante de la pequeña Nunnally, aunque le gustaría dar palabras de aliento ella desconocía a la chica así como a su hermano

… …

Sacro Imperio de Britannia

En los pasillos del palacio real en Pendragón se encontraba su alteza imperial Schneizel el Britannia, mientras era seguido por un costado por lo que parecía un niño no mayor de diez años de cabello rubio, que llegaba por debajo de su cintura

- Parece que algo interesante esta por ocurrir - menciono el emperador

- De eso puedes estar seguro querido sobrino

El niño que seguía al lado del Empedrador se trataba de VV el tío del emperador y hermano del extraviado Charles zi Britannia

Hace pocos días ambos habían sentido un cambio repentino en la espada de Akasha, que sugería el surgimiento de un nuevo contratista

- Me pregunto quién habrá sido el nuevo

La infantil voz de VV daba a entender que al realmente no le importaba en absoluto nada de lo que ocurría con ese nuevo contratista

- Eso no es importante querido tío

Respondió Schneizel mientras entraba a una pequeña oficina en las profundidades del palacio

- Lo que es importante en estos momentos es acabar con los tontos

Para el Emperador cualquiera que se atreviera a estar en su contra debería morir en el acto y como prueba de ello eliminaría al tonto que alzo su mano contra la familia real y le arrebato la vida a su hermano Clovis

-Enviaras a tu carta del triunfo sobrino

Una espeluznante sonrisa que no encajaba con el rostro de un niño, surgió mientras veía como Schneizel tomaba su asiento

- No - respondió - aunque me gustaría acabar rápidamente con los terroristas y dar muestra del poder del imperio prefiero acabar con ellos y con ciertas personas inadecuadas para seguir en la familia

La sonrisa solo se marcó más en el rostro de VV mientras imaginaba la muerte de ciertos tontos idealistas

- Me alegra que finalmente te deshagas de la "bruja" y su estúpida hermana

- Aunque es una verdadera pena que no podamos conservar a la "diosa de la victoria"

- Jajajaja si tanto la quieres por que no empleas tu geass en ella

- Me gustaría hacerlo pero el problema es su sequito de soldados demasiado fieles a ella para mi agrado

- Entonces si ella sobreviví

- La volveremos nuestro querido muñeco

Los ojos calmos del emperador dejaron ver el símbolo semejante a un pájaro en vuelo en ambos

…

La noche en la ciudad Imperial

- Que tal fue su visita con el emperador mi estimado señor

VV se encontraba hablando por un pequeño teléfono ubicado en una de las habitaciones del palacio

- Aburrida como de costumbre - respondió mientras observaba un folder al lado del teléfono

- Entiendo

La voz del teléfono era suave pero firme

- Ha habido cambios

- Ninguno mi señor, aún desconocemos al tercer código

- Ya veo - dijo perezosamente mientras dejaba de lado los documentos - y que ocurrió con CC

- La búsqueda continúa, pero es lamentable informar que todo rastro de ella desapareció también

- Ah esto es molesto

- Mi señor por qué no lo enviamos a _él _

- No sería mala idea, pero me gustaría intentar encontrarla sin necesidad de recurrir a él

- Entiendo mi señor

- Por el momento concéntrate en continuar la búsqueda, Fenette-kun

- Como usted ordene my Lord

…

Academia Ashford

La noche se cernía sobre el campus escolar, mientras que una luz aún mantenía su luminosidad en la oficina del director de la escuela Ruben K. Ashford mantenía su vista sobre el edifico del concejo estudiantil y más certeramente sobre la habitación de cierto joven

Ruben era abuelo de Milly y un benefactor para los hermanos Lamperouge, Ruben había mantenido una relación cercana con la madre de ambos principies cosa que le trajo la pérdida de su nobleza después de la muerte de Marianne vi Britannia

Ruben era un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía un traje negro, su cabello era de un rubio opaco por la edad, sus ojos eran de color verde además de tener una mira firme

- _¿Qué planeas ahora Lelouch? _

Para el anciano, que había vivido suficiente para ver atreves de cualquiera, era obvio que el ex príncipe traía algo entre manos

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras pensar que el chico podría estar listo para comenzar con su plan de venganza contra Britannia

- _Es seguro que si hay alguien en este mundo que puede cambiar las cosas ese eres tú, Lelouch, pero solo queda saber si lo harás para bien o para mal _

El líder de la casa Ashford era claro que su joven protegido pronto daría la cara al mundo y pondría en su lugar a Britannia, aunque era cierto que le parecía un poco peligro su obsesión con la venganza

- _Demuestra Lelouch si eres digno de que la casa Ashford te respalda así como lo fue Marianne _

…

**Fin del capitulo **

**Hasta aquí le dejo por hoy ya otro día continuo esta historia**

**Por cierto, y antes de que se me olvide, en esta historia estaré agregando personajes de todo lo que es Code geass o sea habrá personajes de Boukoku no Akito, Lost colors, Oz the Reflection y alguna otra cosa que pueda encontrar relacionada a code geass y sea interesante y me permita enriquecer la historia **

**Espero sus comentarios dudas y sugerencias **


	4. Chapter 4

**!Hola a todos¡ hoy les traigo la continuación de mi fic esperando sea de su agrado **

**ahora les agradezco a todos y a cada uno que han comentado mi humilde trabajo **

**Para riruka espera a ver como Lelouch le mostrara su afecto**

**Para el que una vez comento si habría Lemon le informo que tal ves muy a futuro ya que no soy bueno en ello pero veré si lo puedo hacer**

**Y sobre todo ya todos se habrán dado cuenta que es un LelouchXHarem pero el harem no se creara de un día para otro si no que tendrá un porque **

**sin mas de mi parte les dejo el capitulo y espero sus comentarios **

El caballero blanco primera parte

El príncipe Lelouch vi Britannia se encontraba recostado en su cama, observando el techo de su cuarto, reflexionando sobre un tema el cual no recordaba hasta hace poco

- _Las cosas no pueden ir peor_

Lelouch estaba meditando lo poco que se había preocupado por cierta persona

- _Bueno no es como si Suzaku hubiera hecho algo que se ganara mi aprecio_

Lo cierto es que Lelouch había olvidado por completo el hecho de que su amigo seria acusado por el homicidio de su medio hermano Clovis la Britannia

- _Sin embargo aún me puede ser útil _

Lelouch aun tenía cierto aprecio por su amigo a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando cierta chica de cabello verde robo las sabanas de la cama

- Sabes CC esta es mi alcoba y por ende - dijo tomando con brusquedad las sabanas - estas también son mías - jalo con fuerza, revelando el cuerpo bien formado de la chica - ¡¿PERO QUE...?!

En pánico completo, por la apariencia impropia de la chica, regreso las sabanas al blanco cuerpo de CC

La suave risa de CC reverbero en la alcoba

- Aun eres un niño Lelouch

La chica inmortal volteo su rostro de muñeca en dirección de Lelouch. Una sonrisa de completa burla se mostró en sus suaves labios

- Y tu una anciana antipática

El aun estudiante de preparatoria se levantó del suave colchón de su cama

- Puedes decir lo que quieras Lelouch, pero eso no cambia que aun te hace falta experiencia en el campo de las mujeres y de las relaciones

- Hmp - dijo el de ojos violetas - esas cosas son de poco interés para mi - Lelouch tomo un nuevo conjunto de ropa del armario - solo me interesa una cosa y esa es...

- Destruir Britannia

La chica en la cama dejaba ver un poco de su suave piel provocando un ligero tono carmín en el chico

- No

CC no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por las palabras del chico, después de todo ella espera que aquel chico que no había dudado ni un segundo en arrebatar la vida de su medio hermano buscaría la manera de acabar con toda la familia imperial y de paso el reino mismo

- Si no buscas destrucción, entonces que deseas conseguir

Una fina sonrisa se divisó en el rostro de finas facciones del príncipe

- Reformar el mundo

CC inclino la cabeza incapaz de comprender completamente lo que decía su contratista. Lelouch se percató de la confusión de la inmortal así que tomando un respiro profundo fijo su vista en los dorados ojos de la chica

- Convertiré al mundo en un mejor lugar, donde las personas no se discriminen, donde el fuerte proteja al débil, en el que todos puedan mostrar una verdadera sonrisa y nadie tenga miedo por el mañana incierto

CC frunció el ceño por la ambición que poseía el chico

- _Lelouch aún es demasiado infantil _- pensó la inmortal sin apartar su vista de la mira de su contratista - eres demasiado ambicioso Lelouch - lentamente CC se levantó de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama - si deseas algo como cambiar el mundo debes estar dispuesto a ensuciarte las manos

CC descendió lentamente la sabana que cubría su parte superior, deteniendo las sabanas a la mitad de sus pechos, se aproximó lentamente al desprevenido estudiante. Tomo suavemente la mano izquierda del chico colocándola sobre una cicatriz en su seno izquierdo

- ¡¿Q... que es... estas... haciendo?!

Lelouch que ciertamente en su "vida anterior" nunca había interactuado con las chicas de una manera profunda y estar en estos momentos en una situación como esta no le dejaba pensar con mucha claridad

Una pícara sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica

- Lo que buscas es imponer tu creencia de lo que debe ser el mundo sobre los demás - movió lentamente la mano de Lelouch en dirección a su cuello - si sigues ese camino serás visto como cualquier otro dictador, que toma por el cuello al pueblo y los obliga a pensar de la misma manera en la que él lo hace

Lelouch entendía lo que CC trataba de decir. Cambiar el mundo por la fuerza genera la desconfianza en las personas y solo traerá consigo más odio y dolor a este mundo

- Yo entiendo que mi decisión puede ser incorrecta - tomo una respiración profunda - pero yo - dirigió sus manos a las mejillas de la chica - no daré ni un solo paso asía atrás. Seguiré de frente y sin detenerme hasta cumplir mi meta sin importar el dolor o sufrimiento, yo conseguiré convertir este podrido mundo en un lugar mejor

CC observaba analíticamente la mirada del chico en busca de vacilación o miedo, y sin embargo encontró resolución y confianza

- Espero ver el mundo que deseas crear Lelouch

Una sonrisa verdadera apareció en el rostro de muñeca de la chica. Ver aquella sonrisa hiso que la resolución de Lelouch se reforzara

_- Definitivamente lo hare CC, cambiare el mundo y te librare de tu maldición_

...

En el comedor de la casa club del concejo estudiantil se encontraban los hermanos Lamperouge tomando un desayuno simple en preparación para su día escolar

Lelouch miraba atentamente a su hermana

Por otra parte la joven Nunnally no sabía que pensar de su hermano y su mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos

- ¿_Por qué me mira tan fijamente? _

Para Nunnally que se había acostumbrado a un Lelouch indiferente y que le ponía poca atención, le era imposible encontrar algún motivo en que su hermano la mirara con ojos penetrantes que parecían escavar en lo más profundo de su ser

Sin poder estar cómoda mientras era vista por su hermano decidió hablar

- Disculpa Nii-sama - comenzó con algo de miedo - pero podrías decirme el porqué de tu mirada

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que obtuviera su respuesta

- Solo me preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que salimos los dos juntos

Nunnally se sobre salto por aquella pregunta demasiado inesperada

- Eso... eso fue hace... - Nunnally comenzó a hacer su mayor esfuerzo en busca de la respuesta

Lelouch que se dio cuenta que a su hermana le costaba demasiado recordar aquello, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella

- Te gustaría salir el próximo fin de semana, solo nosotros dos

Nunnally abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la petición de su hermano

- ¡Sí!

Su emoción era evidente y su felicidad desbordaba en su mirada

Lelouch por su parte mostro una dulce sonrisa

...

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin mayor cambio hasta el momento en que todos los estudiantes de la academia fueron llamados al gimnasio por el director

Todos los estudiantes, tanto de la sección de secundaria y de preparatoria, se encontraban en este momento observando lo que sería el discurso del 99° Emperador de Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia

- El día de hoy damos el adiós a mi querido hermano Clovis la Britannia

- _Que horrible es volver a verte "hermano" - _pensó con desprecio el vi Britannia sin retirar la vista de la imagen de su hermano

- Clovis fue un gran hombre que siempre apoyaba a las artes

- _Y asesinaba a inocentes - _pensó con odio la joven rebelde de cabello rojizo

- Pero su vida fue segada por los actos de rebeldes, que buscaban imponer el miedo sobre los corazones de los honorables habitantes del Imperio - el Emperador tomo un respiro - yo no busco venganza por la muerte de mi hermano - murmullos resonaron atreves de la transmisión y en el mismo gimnasio - Clovis no hubiera buscado la venganza, el habría deseado buscar la paz y el entendimiento mutuo

- _Ralamente no importa si este es otro mundo Schneizel no cambia _

- Por lo que pido a todos los rebeldes de todas las áreas que bajen sus armas y busquemos juntos el entendimiento mutuo - detuvo sus palabras por un momento - BUSQUEMOS JUNTOS LA VERDADERA PAZ - su voz firme dejaba claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta

_- Realmente Schneizel tu serás un enemigo mucho más difícil que Charles _

La reunión en el gimnasio continuo con algunas palabras del director acerca de lo grande que fue Clovis y que el siempre estará presente en el corazón del pueblo de Britannia

...

Al término de las clases Lelouch se encontraba solo en el salón del concejo estudiantil esperando la llegada de cierta chica

Mientras esperaba la llegada de su "invitada" Lelouch comenzó el análisis de lo que tendría que hacer para convencer a cierto japonés obstinado de unirse a él y evitarse los cientos de problemas causados por él

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a una chica de aspecto enfermizo

- Buenos días Kallen - saludo respetuosamente

- Buenos días Lelouch

Kallen tomo asiento a un lado de Lelouch tomando una pila de documentos y comenzado a revisarlos

- _Ahora debe ser el momento _

La Stadtfeld que había mantenido en su cabeza la idea de que el inocente Lelouch Lamperouge era más que eso y estaba segura que su voz y la de Zero eran idénticas

- Dime Lelouch qué opinas de la muerte de Clovis

Decidió empezar con un tema de moda como medio para romper el hielo

Lelouch por otro lado sabiendo de antemano lo que pretendía la chica decidió seguirle el jugo hasta que fuera el momento justo

- mmmm realmente no me importa mucho algo como eso

- ¿eh?

Kallen estaba confundida ya que no espero algo como eso, ya que pensaba que si recibía una respuesta como que era una verdadera perdida para Britannia eso lo descartaba como el sujeto que la salvo junto a sus compañeros, pero si respondía algo como que era un tonto eso incrementaría sus sospechas

- En serio no te importa

- Si, Clovis podría haber sido un gran gobernante y eso, pero tampoco es como si hubiera hecho algo que me beneficiara o perjudicara así que su muerte no es realmente algo que me importe

Kallen lo supo en ese momento, no sabía cómo continuar con la conversación

En eso el sonido del teléfono del salón sonó llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes

Sin perder tiempo Lelouch tomo el teléfono y después de unos segundos paso el teléfono a la chica

- Bueno

- Q1 me alegro de escuchar nuevamente tu voz

- _Zero _

Pensó sorprendida, antes de que pudiera decir algo Zero continuo

- Escucha Q1 necesito que el día de mañana vallas a la torre de Tokio a las 16:00

- Espera ¡¿Quién eres?! - dijo apresuradamente pero para su mala suerte el sonido de fin de llamada sonaba sin detenerse

Lelouch que la observa desde lejos, se acercó lentamente a la chica - Te encuentras bien Kallen - dijo con preocupación por la reacción de la chica

- eh... a si me encuentro bien - dijo algo apenada mientras tomaba sus cosas - algo surgió y tengo que irme - rápidamente abandono la sala del concejo estudiantil

Cuando Kallen se había alejado de aquella habitación Lelouch sonrió satisfecho al saber que todo había salido de acuerdo al plan

- Kallen pronto será hora de que tomes tu lugar como la espada de Zero

Mientras Lelouch se sumergía en su felicidad su teléfono celular sonó con una tonada algo infantil. Lelouch tomo el dispositivo de comunicación revisando la pantalla en busca de conocer a la persona que le buscaba

- _¿Quién es? _- pensó con extrañeza al desconocer el nombre que aparecía en el teléfono - Marika Soresi

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y al no recordar a nadie con ese nombre, llego a la conclusión que debería tratarse de alguna conocida del Lelouch que había vivido en este mundo

- Bueno - hablo serenamente

- ¡LELOUCH!- del otro lado la voz de una chica molesta resonó

- Hai - hablo un tanto temeroso

- Podrías explicarme el por qué faltaste a nuestra cita

Esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la mente de Lelouch

_- Es cierto el yo de este mundo tenía una novia _

Pensando en ello esa era una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de ella y la otra molestia, sin embargo su voz le sonaba conocida de algún lugar al igual que su apellido

- _Lo mejor será mantenerla cerca hasta que pueda averiguar más sobre ella_ - tomo un momento antes de contestar - lo siento pero algo surgió y no pude cumplir

- Y no se te ocurrió contactarme

- Lo siento pero pasaron demasiadas cosas y no pude llamarte

Para Lelouch que no estaba muy versado en el mundo de las relaciones, intentaba mantener una charla amena con Marika

- Ya veo - se escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado - pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido

- No te preocupes nada malo podría ocurrirme

- Entonces Lelouch ¿cuándo?

La pregunta saco un poco de balance a Lelouch que no sabía cómo responder

- ¿Cuándo qué?

- Cuando me presentaras a tu hermana

Eso dejo frio a Lelouch, el presentándole una chica a su dulce hermana que clase de loco mundo era este

- Lo siento pero no creo que se pueda en un tiempo

- Vamos Lelouch no puedes dejarme así quiero conocer a tu hermana la has estado presumiendo todo el tiempo como para ahora no dejarme conocerla

Antes de que Lelouch pudiera replicar otra voz se escuchó atreves del teléfono

- Cadete Soresi suelte el teléfono y diríjase a la pista de obstáculos

- ¡Hai!

La llamada se cortó repentinamente dejando a un Lelouch algo aturdido

- ¿Que fue eso?

Sin darle mayor importancia Lelouch dejo el cuarto

...

En una instalación de interrogación en el área 11, se encontraba reunidos cinco personas

La más importante de ellas, Jeremiah Gottwald, se encontraba en el proceso de "Interrogatorio" al Britannia honorario Suzaku Kururugi

- Y bien que tienes que decir soldado Kururugi

Suzaku Kururugi para estos momentos ya había pasado cerca de dos días en la cárcel militar mientras era agredido continuamente con la intención de hacerlo aceptar "su crimen", por lo que en estos momentos su aspecto era deplorable

- Ya les he dicho yo no hice nada

La verdad era que Suzaku era señalado como el principal responsable de la muerte del príncipe Clovis la Britannia

- Deja tus mentiras de lado y admite tu crimen - Gottwald sacó una pistola empacada en una bolsa de plástico - el arma usada para acabar con la vida del príncipe presenta tus huellas

Suzaku quedo atónito ante tal declaración, sin embargo algo debía quedar claro como Britannia Honorario aunque estuviera en las fuerzas militares no tenía permitido tocar un arma sin importar que, por lo que era obvio que no había forma que aquella arma tuviera sus huellas

- ¡Yo no lo hice!

Sin importar cuantas veces digiera aquello nadie les creía en absoluto

- BASTA - grito el líder de los puristas - ya tenemos suficientes pruebas para llevarte a juicio

Gottwald junto con tres soldados salieron del cuarto dejando a un mal herido Suzaku

- _Maldición_

Suzaku se acostó boca arriba en el duro suelo de la habitación, observando las titilantes lámparas del techo

- _Las cosas no pueden estar peor -_ para Suzaku que había trabajado arduamente para conseguir sus objetivos era lo peor que le hubiera ocurrido - _Y solo por ser su hijo _- el chico había sido escogido como el sacrificio de turno por la cuestión de ser el único hijo del anterior primer ministro de Japón, Genbu Kururugi - _aunque es bueno volver a verlo_

Suzaku cerró los ojos dejando que su mente vagara en los recueros de su infancia y en especial los momentos vividos con cierto par de niños. Se mantuvo en sus memorias por un momento hasta recordar el día que Britannia invadió y las cosas cambiaron para los tres niños

- _Ha pasado demasiado tiempo_

El soldado recordó cierto día en particular, en el que realizaron cierto juramento que ambos prometieron cumplir sin importar las circunstancias

- _Me pregunto si lo habrás olvidado Lelouch_

Aunque la idea de que su mejor amigo hubiera olvidado la mayor promesa que ambos habían hecho solo y que el más atesoraba hubiera sido olvidada

…

Mientras el Britannia honorario se perdía en sus memorias en la oficina del dirigente del área 11 se hallaban reunidos Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu y Kewell Soresi

- Parece que el chico se negara a confesar sin importar que -comento Kewell

- Era de esperar del hijo del primer ministro de Japón - hablo Villeta

- Aunque su confesión es irrelevante en el asunto me gustaría que lo admitiera

El oficial de Britannia no era tonto y sabía que en el remoto caso que se probara que Suzaku no era el culpable seguramente él y todos los demás puristas pagarían las consecuencias

- Te preocupas demasiado Jeremiah - Kewell se aproximó a su líder - nadie creerá lo que diga un "numero" o acaso has olvidado lo que le hiso esta gente a la línea vi Britannia

Para Gottwald acusar a Suzaku tenía varios motivos uno de ellos venganza personal contra la gente de la nación que le arrebato a los niños vi Britannia y el otro complacer a sus camaradas de la facción purista, utilizando el caso de Suzaku para demostrar que los Britannia honorarios seguían siendo seres "salvajes" que no merecían nada más que la muerte

- Nunca olvidare lo que las escorias le hicieron a mis príncipes - Gottwald cerro fuertemente su puños

Mientras los dos hombres comenzaban a discutir los detalles referentes a la seguridad durante el traslado de Suzaku a la corte, la mujer de tez oscura no podía dejar de pensar en cierto suceso ocurrido en Shinjuku

- _¿Qué habrá pasado?_

Desde el día que había ido a Shinjuku siempre se preguntaba lo mismo que había ocurrido con su Knightmare, sus recuerdos eran borrosos y bastante confusos pero si había algo que tenía bastante claro y eso era

- _Ese chico_

El rostro del chico de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas rondaba su mente

-_ Debo encontrarlo _

…

La noche en la casa club del concejo estudiantil de Ashford la cena entre los dos hermanos vi Britannia tenía un tinte algo amargo

- Nii-sama ese es…

Nunnally no termino su frase mientas observa como las noticias seguían mostrando el rostro de Suzaku

- Si - dijo Lelouch débilmente mientras veía exactamente la misma noticia que había presenciado una vez - _Descuidad Suzaku pronto estarás donde debes_

Lelouch observaba la transmisión con una mirada de disgusto pero a la vez de agrado

- _ Esta vez pelearas a mi lado desde el principio_

El príncipe había planeado mil y un maneras distintas de convencer al piloto del Lancelot a unirse a él desde el primer momento y evitar todos los problemas futuros que le traería tener que pelear en su contra

- Nii-sama - llamo su hermana - crees que Suzaku realmente lo hiso

Para Nunnally Suzaku era uno de sus irremplazables amigos y no quería creer que él seria capas de quitarle la vida a uno de sus hermanos

Lelouch dejo salir una cálida sonrisa - Es imposible que alguien como el dañe a otra persona

- Entonces ¿Por qué lo acusan?

Lelouch se levantó de su asiento llegando al lado de su hermana, coloco una rodilla en el suelo mientras tomaba las manos de la vi Britannia

- Buscan a un chivo expiatorio - dijo sin más - seguramente no tienen idea de quién es el culpable y decidieron que el mejor para cargar con la culpa era el hijo del fallecido primer ministro

Nunnally presiono con fuerza las manos de su hermano, demostrando su malestar por la actitud del gobierno

- No es justo - lagrimas se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos - no deberían hacerle eso a alguien tan bueno como Suzaku

- Lo se Nunnally - Lelouch se levantó se su posición colocando el rostro de la chica en su pecho - pero esa es la manera de hacer las cosas de un país como Britannia

Los dos hermanos permanecieron de esa forma hasta que la menor callo dormida

…

En la oficina del director se encontraban Rubén y una peculiar chica de cabello verde

- Es un gusto volver a verte CC

El hombre avanzada edad, sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, saludo cortésmente a la chica

- Lo mismo digo Rubén - CC se colocó frente al hombre de avanzada edad

- Supongo que tu visita tiene algo que ver con cierto chico de preparatoria

Rubén había conocido a la mujer llamada CC un día que la emperatriz Marianne lo había invitado a una pequeña reunión en la villa Aries

- No

La respuesta de la chica sorprendió enormemente al anciano, que había recibido el reporte de Sayoko sobre la llegada de la peculiar chica a la habitación de Lelouch

- Entonces a que se debe tu inesperada visita

- Muy simple - CC tomo un pequeño folder del escritorio de Rubén - quiero que investigues algo por mi

Rubén frunció el ceño antes de contestar - Que te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte

CC libero una ligera risita - Se bien que tu querida fundación tiene uno o dos agentes por ahí

- Lamento desilusionarte CC pero eso era únicamente durante nuestros días en la nobleza

CC dibujo una maquiavélica sonrisa - No juegues conmigo Rubén se bien que tienes a unos pocos hombre reuniendo información

El hombre dejo caer sus hombros en resignación - Y exactamente que deseas

- Simple Rubén, quiero que busques a un hombre en específico

- Puedo saber la razón de su búsqueda

- Como quieras - CC saco una foto de entre sus ropas, lanzándola al escritorio - él es…

…

En alguna parte de África

En las lejanas tierra africanas las fuerzas de Britannia, encabezadas por la princesa Cornelia li Britannia, terminaban de preparar las cosas para lo que sería su última batalla contra las fuerzas de la alianza africana y apoderarse de sus territorios

- Princesa un mensaje de su majestad

Un soldado común entrego un sobre sellado con la marca real

Cornelia era una mujer en sus veintitantos, su cabello es de un roso oscuro, sus ojos de un tiente violeta oscuro y su rostro aunque hermoso era serio

La segunda princesa leyó con cuidado cada palabra escrita en la carta revelando una gran sonrisa al término de leerla

- ¿Qué ocurre? - cuestiono sin más Andreas Darlton

- Parece que tendremos que apresurar el plan señores

Todos los ahí presentes observaron con incredulidad a la princesa, Darlton tomo la carta leyendo el contenido de esta en voz alta

- _**Hermana es mi deseo como el 99° emperador que partas junto con tus hombres al área 11 en busca del asesino de nuestro querido hermano menor Clovis**_

La carta era simple y escrita del puño y letra del mismo Schneizel, dejando claro que para el emperador acabar con los insurrectos en el área 11 era una prioridad absoluta

- A partir de este momento nuestra atención debe ser centrada en la eliminación de las fuerzas de África y marchar sin demora al área 11 y mostrarles a esos sucios elevens su lugar

Todos los hombres soltaron un grito de guerra en preparación a la que sería una gran campaña de parte de la "bruja de Britannia"

- Su alteza - Guildford, el caballero de Cornelia, se acercó tranquilamente a ella - el nuevo gobernante ya ha sido seleccionado - dijo en un tono suave con la intención de que solo su líder escuchara

- Lo sé - contesto esta mientras apretaba los puños - Euphie será la nueva virrey del área 11

- Cree que este sea un plan para deshacerse de ella - comento algo enojado el caballero

- Es lo más probable

Para Cornelia que conocía desde siempre a su hermano, sabía perfectamente la manera de actuar de este y como el nuevo emperador se deshacía de todo aquel que consideraba contrario a sus ideas

- Tenemos que marchar lo más rápido, no quiero que Euphie… - no termino de hablar al pensar en la posibilidad de que su amada hermana terminara igual que Clovis

Guildford tomo suavemente la mano de su princesa

- Descuide Princesa iremos rápidamente al área 11 y lo convertiremos en un lugar seguro para su hermana

Para el caballero de Cornelia que conocía a la hermana menor de la línea li Britannia, sabía perfectamente que ella en un lugar en conflicto sería un blanco fácil

…

Mientras tanto en un pequeño avión privado una joven de cabello rosado y ojos violetas azulados leía una y otra vez una carpeta que contenía toda la información relacionada a la muerte de su hermana Clovis

- _Algo no está bien _

Al enterarse de la muerte de su hermano ella se entristeció enormemente, y al recibir la noticia de la captura del responsable pidió que se le diera toda la información concerniente al culpable junto con la investigación

-_ Hay demasiados huecos y las pruebas no tienen ningún sentido_

A pesar de haber nacido en l familia real Euphemia li Britannia tenía un gran corazón

Al leer el informe del caso junto con el expediente del responsable para la joven princesa era claro que el chico no había tenido oportunidad de asesinar a su hermano

- _Descuide Kururugi-san impediré que comentan una injusticia con usted_

La li Britannia aunque deseaba retribución por la muerte de su hermano, no quería que un inocente pagara los crímenes del verdadero responsable

- _Solo espero llegar a tiempo_

Ella conocía muy bien que un acusado de asesinar a un miembro de la familia real solo le esperaba la muerte como sentencia

- _Definitivamente lo salvare _


	5. Chapter 5

_El Caballero blanco parte dos_

El día daba sus primeras señales que daban la bienvenida al día en el que Lelouch obtendría a una de las piezas más importantes para su juego

POV Lelouch

Hoy sería el día en el que obtendría la clave de la liberación de Japón. Susaku pasaría de ser mi obstáculo más difícil durante la rebelión negra a mi mejor carta contra el imperio de Britannia

El día de hoy, esperando el momento de mi encuentro con Kallen y Ogi prepare el traje de Zero junto con cierta inmortal que me será de gran ayuda

— Pareces feliz — dijo mi indeseable chica ocupa a un lado mío

Desde que CC llego no tuve más remedio que tener que compartir mi cama con ella

— Porque no lo estaría, si consideras que pronto obtendré la clave para ganar el territorio de Japón cualquiera estaría feliz

— Suenas muy confiado para solo ser un príncipe exiliado que no posee una fuerza militar

Aunque mordaces las palabras de CC me recordaron la incómoda verdad, en estos momentos no poseo a los Caballeros Negros y ningún apoyo y sin embargo eso cambiara más pronto de lo que podía llegarse a pensar

— Ese es solo un obstáculo menor

— Me pregunto si es como dices

— Solo espera y veras de lo que soy capaz CC

Mi cómplice mostraba un gesto de desinterés ante mis asuntos

...

Al bajar al comedor ya era esperado por Nunnally y Sayoko

— Buenos días — salude mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de mi hermana

— Buenos días Nii-sama

Nunnally me mostro su dulce sonrisa recordándome aquello que perdí por haber comenzado la pelea contra Britannia y me hacía pensar si realmente estaba dispuesto a poner en juego esta felicidad nuevamente

— Nunnally eres feliz

Cuando mi boca se cerró ni yo mismo podía creer lo que acababa de decir

Nunnally tomo unos segundos antes de responder

— Mientras este al lado de Nii-sama estaré bien... pero — Nunnally titubeo en cuanto a continuar

— Adelante Nunnally puedes decirme lo que sea

— Me gustaría ayudar a los demás

Al escuchar a mi hermana no pude evitar sonreír, ella realmente era el ser más puro y gentil. Aunque tenía felicidad deseaba ayudar a los que sufrían no podía estar más feliz con su respuesta ya que me mostraba que ella realmente era mi hermana

— Llegara el momento en que ayudaras a otros

— Nii-sama sé que por nuestra condición no podemos mostrarnos fácilmente al mundo — su mirada se ensombreció — y por ello también sé que no puedo hacer cosas llamativas por lo que es posible que nunca pueda hacer lo que quiero

Era cierto lo que decía si deseaba ayudar a los demás era probable que terminara llamando la atención de gente indeseable y acabara en una mala la situación, pero por otro lado yo planeo deshacerme de este sistema y crear uno nuevo donde todos puedan mostrar una sonrisa verdadera y no solo una mascara

Sé cómo término la última vez que realice la guerra contra Britannia, aquello que perdí y aquello que lamente, y sin embargo ahora cambiare eso aprenderé de mis errores para lograr mi meta sin tener que lamentar nada

— Yo creo que eso cambiara pronto

Si Nunnally deseaba ayudar a los demás yo haría lo que fuera por que consiguiera ello y también conseguiría que todos la vieran no como una princesa de Britannia si no como una chica que está dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite

Nunnally me miro extrañada por lo que podía implicarse de mi comentario

— Nii-sama acaso planeas...

Estire mi mano evitando que continuara

— Escucha Nunnally pronto algo ocurrirá y cuando ese algo ocurra deseo que escojas que camino seguirás

El rostro de mi hermana estaba lleno de preocupación y ansiedad por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Me levante de mi asiento arrodillándome a un lado de ella y colocando mi mano sobre las suyas intentando relajarla

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Nunnally se levantó dándome un fuerte abrazo

— Solo prométeme que regresaras siempre con bien

Devolví el abrazo aplicando poca fuerza en mi abrazo

— Siempre lo hare. Después de todo quien te cuidara si yo no estoy

Estuvimos de esa forma durante uno minutos antes de separarnos

...

Las clases del día daban inicio y yo solo podía pensar en lo que ocurriría durante la tarde sintiéndome un poco ansioso, aunque fuera a realizar lo mismo que la última vez a excepción del cambio de cierto factor

— Oye Lelouch te encuentras bien — Rivalz me llamo un tanto preocupado

Al parecer mi ansiedad podía notarse y esto era algo que llamo la atención de la clase

Suspire ante mi descuido de dejar ver mis emociones — Descuida Rivalz solo estoy algo ansioso

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, el día de hoy tengo un asunto importante

Rivalz decayó repentinamente

— Seguramente será una cita con alguna chica nuevamente

A pesar que me gustaría negar completamente sus palabras, no podía ser negado que me reuniría con Kallen y que técnicamente podía ser visto como una cita con ella, pero eso era algo que Rivalz no necesitaba saber

— No es algo como eso — respondí seriamente

— ¡Lulu! — Shirley intervino estrepitosamente — usted debe de dejar esos juegos

Al parecer para Shirley solo podía salir de la escuela por dos motivos, una cita con alguien y apostar contra nobles

— Descuida Shirley — me levante de mi asintió acercándome a mi compañera — he tomado la decisión de dejar de lado por un tiempo ese tipo de actividades

— Finalmente — dijo con una sonrisa

— Si

...

El fin de clases marcaba el inicio de mi plan, marche en dirección a una de las entradas de la escuela donde ya me esperaba la bruja de cabello verde

— Realmente te ves diferente sin ese traje de prisionero — mencione casualmente

Mi estimada compañera ahora usaba una simple camisa negra y unos pantalones azules, todo de mi guardarropa

— hmp no se para que te ayudo — dijo un tanto molesta

— Recuerda que sin ayuda no hay pizza

Ella realizo un gesto de desaprobación. Como me alegraba saber cuál era la debilidad de la mujer inmortal

— Como sea — dijo sutilmente antes de empezar a caminar — y bien a donde vamos

— Primero a la torre de Tokio y de ahí a la estación del subterráneo — explique sencillamente mientras caminaba a un lado de ella

— Y que se supone que es lo que hare

— Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al subterráneo

— Más te vale que no sea algo estúpido

— Confía en mi CC lo que planeo no es nada estúpido

Ambos tomamos rumbo a la torre donde repetiría la misma acción con la recepcionista

...

Al llegar a la recepción de la tarde fue sencillo colocar el comando geass y dejar el aparato de comunicación

— Porque hiciste eso — dijo CC mirando atravesó de las ventanas

— Hacer ¿qué? con exactitud

— Me refiero a dejarle a esa secretaria el celular

Suspire mientras observaba a si afuera — Supongo que a pesar de tener cientos de años de vida aun no comprendes cierta parte del comportamiento humano — CC enarco una ceja — dime CC que ves cuando miradas atreves de este lugar

— Veo en lo que se convirtió una nación conquistada

— Y eso que te hace sentir

CC mostro una mirada confundida

— Este lugar no me era importante ni antes ni ahora así que realmente no me importa que le pase

— Ahora dime que piensas que siente un japonés al ver su nación en este estado

— Supongo que deben estar furiosos y resentidos contra los Britannia

— Correcto

CC se acercó un poco y me miro con una mirada que exigía una explicación

— Entonces este lugar no es tan bueno como cualquier otro para encender los ánimos de los rebeldes

— No, este lugar solo serviría en caso de que deseara hacerlos enojar en contra de Britannia pero lo que yo deseo es mostrarles el verdadero enemigo

— ¿El verdadero enemigo?

— Los Britannia no son nuestros enemigos los verdaderos enemigos son todos aquellos que cometen atrocidades y abusan de su poder para dañar a los que no lo tienen — mire firmemente a sus ojos dorados — mi enemigo es aquel que dañan a los demás

CC me miro por un segundo incrédula para después comenzar a reír libremente

— jajajaja Lelouch definitivamente eres una persona muy extraña

La sonora risa de CC llamo la atención de todos los visitantes de la atracción

Sabiendo que éramos demasiados llamativos decidí que lo mejor era retirarnos de ahí en dirección de nuestro segundo destino

...

Llegamos a la estación del tren y al abordar tome el control de este junto con todos los pasajeros

En este momento me encontraba en el vagón frontal junto a la chica de cabello verde

— Y bien Lelouch podrías decirme ahora por que hacemos esto solo por esos sujetos

— No seas apresurada CC pronto lo sabrás — mire mi reloj viendo que el tiempo para el arribo de nuestros invitados llegaba — por el momento has lo que te pedí y como lo practicamos

— Si, si pero tienes que recordar que después de esto me tendrás que dar muchas pizzas

— _Querida CC tengo una mejor recompensa/castigo para ti _

Tendría mi venganza por todas aquellas veces que me molesto y causo problemas para mí y mis planes

— Entonces prepárate — dije seriamente, tome un celular diferente al de siempre y me dispuse a marcar el primer número de los contactos, después de unos segundos el teléfono fue contestado — Q1 trae a tus compañeros contigo a el vagón frontal

— Espera primero dime quien er...

Corte la comunicación sin permitir que hiciera la pregunta que no contestaría por más que la escuchara

— Estas lista — dije a CC mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la máscara siendo cerrada

— Si — dijo apáticamente

En ese momento la puerta del vagón comenzó a ser abierta. En este punto daría inicio lo que sería el cambio del mundo... No el cambio inicio cuando recibí el Geass por primera vez

...

Ver los rostros sorprendido de algunos de los miembros fundadores de los Caballeros Negros nuevamente fue un tanto refrescante, después de todo la mayoría de ellos murió durante la primera y segunda batalla de Tokio

— Yo soy Zero

Con esas simples palabras se daría inicio a la historia de la pelea no de Japón si no la pelea de la humanidad por un mejor mañana

— ¿Zero? — repitieron los confundidos miembros de la resistencia Kozuki

Sin dar respuesta dio inicio el discurso que guiara a la gente del mundo a un nuevo mañana

— Miembros de la resistencia Kozuki, los traje aquí con el motivo de reclutarlos

Kallen dio un paso al frente — Que te hace pensar que nos uniremos a alguien que nos esconde su rostro

— Hay un buen motivo por el que escondo quien soy en realidad

— Que tan buen motivo es ese — dijo con sarcasmo Kallen

— Si quieren conocerlo primero deberán unirse a mí y mi cruzada contra...

— Britannia — dijo con veneno Kallen

Justamente las palabras que esperaba y en el momento que esperaba

— Te equivocas — aquellas palabras los sorprendieron — yo no estoy contra Britannia

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! — Tamaki hablo impertinentemente — si no estás contra esos estirados porque nos ayudaste en ese momento

— Los ayude por un simple motivo — se detuvieron las palabras — lo hice porque ellos empezaron una matanza injustificada — miraron extrañados — ustedes pueden pensar que estoy en contra de Britannia pero la realidad es que mi enemigo es un tanto diferente. Mi enemigo, el cual eliminare sin piedad, es el que oprime a los demás, el que maltrata a los débiles, el que saca provecho de los demás, el que causa dolor y sufrimiento a las personas. Yo peleare por aquellos que no puedan defenderse, por los oprimidos, por los que sufren y por los que son maltratados. Mi enemigo no es una nación mi enemigo es el hombre que provoque el dolor. Yo protegeré a cualquiera sin importar su nacionalidad

— ¡Que tontería dices!

— Tamaki — Kallen llamo la atención de su compañero

— ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS PROTEGERIAS A ESOS BASTARDOS?!

En el instante que el pelirrojo terminara su queja el sonido de un golpe resonó, el puño de Zero se había incrustado en el estómago de Tamaki

— Llamas bastardos por igual a niños e inocentes que solo por haber nacido de sangre Britannia tú los consideras como los malos — la atención se centró sobre "mi" — esa manera de pensar es la que genera la maldad en este mundo

Tamaki intento regresar el golpe solo para ser tirado al suelo después de que su ataque fuera esquivado

— Parece que me equivoque con ustedes — la voz alterada por un modificador de voz sonaba amarga — pensé que podrían convertirse en la fuerza de los débiles y oprimidos, pero únicamente son niños que lloran porque alguien les arrebato algo como un nombre, son simples personas que no buscan salvar a su nación si no vengarse de los que les provocaron sufrimiento. Es realmente lamentable

— Aguarda — Kallen hablo

— Que sucede señorita Kozuki

— Lo que has dicho

— Si, que ocurre con ello

— Es justo lo que decía mi hermano

— Entonces debo decir que su hermano era alguien de gran pensar, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de sus compañeros

— Zero — llamo Ogi — si lo que dices es cierto que piensas hacer

— Por el momento planeo obtener a un caballero

— ¿Caballero?

— Si, planeo rescatar al japonés Suzaku Kurugi de ser asesinado por algo que el no hiso

— Ese sujeto es un traidor — nuevamente Tamaki hablo con impertinencia

— Ese sujeto, como lo llamas, es alguien que no puede ser despreciado

La respuesta no fue dicha por Zero o alguien de los presentes si no por...

— Les presento a mi benefactor...

...

Fin POV

En una de las calles principales de Tokio, la procesión del responsable de la muerte del príncipe Clovis la Britannia era realizada bajo la escolta de la facción purista

Las personas del alrededor clamaban por la muerte del responsable de la muerte de su dirigente, mientras el acusado Suzaku solo observaba a la gente sin buscar piedad en sus miradas, solo los observaba

Uno de sus captores y líder de los puristas no podía estar más ansioso, su nerviosismo se debía a haber recibido la llamada de una princesa Imperial acerca de sus acciones y la injusta acusación del Britannia honorario. Jeremías había dicho a la princesa que las pruebas eran irrefutables y sin embargo la princesa se empeñó en recalcar ciertos elementos que no podían ser omitidos y causan que las pruebas solo sean vista como meras acusaciones sin fundamente, basadas solo en el odio a los "números". Jeremías realizaba la procesión pero lo que no se había informado era que el juicio comentario mucho después de la hora dicha y se esperaba la llegada de la princesa Euphemia li Britannia

El líder purista no era el único con nerviosismo después de todo los puristas podrían perder su lugar militar con una sola palabra de la princesa, y no solo ellos perderían su puesto si no que sus familias podría llegar a sufrir incluso la perdida de sus títulos y riqueza

Mientras la procesión proseguía el público Britannia seguía clamando la muerte del honorario y los puristas pensando en que hacer para evitar caer, en el otro extremo de la calle se podía ver claramente el vehículo personal de su alteza Clovis acercándose lentamente a la procesión

Ante la presencia del vehículo de Clovis los puristas se colocaron en posición para capturar al que saliera de aquel vehículo, los civiles solo miraban intrigados el vehículo esperando a ver que ocurría

— Muéstrate — hablo Jeremías firme desde un costado de su cabina

Inicio POV

Esperaba detrás del vehículo "oficial" de Clovis esperando en el momento que las palabras mágicas dieran inicio a la actuación

— Muéstrate

La escuchar las palabras de Gottwald la bandera que me resguarda fue prendida en llamas dejándome al descubierto

— _Es hora — _pensé — Yo soy ZERO

Anunció al mundo mi existencia, no como un príncipe si no como el símbolo de la justicia

— Zero — escuche los mormullos que se esparcían atravesó de las personas, repitiendo una y otra vez mi "nombre"

— ¿Que asuntos tienes aquí Zero? y además ¿Qué haces con el vehículo de su alteza?

Mientras el oficial de Britannia hablaba realizo una simple seña, con la cual varias unidades Knightmare se desplegaron a mí alrededor

— Mis asuntos señor Jeremías son simples deseo que se me entregue al soldado Suzaku Kururugi

Las personas del público se impresionaron ante mi declaración

— Que tontería dice. Por si no lo sabe este bastardo es el responsable directo de la muerte de su alteza Clovis, enserio piensa que dejare que alguien que ha cometido tal acto escapar enfrente de mis narices

— jajajaja — reí arrogantemente — SEÑOR GEREMIAS QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE PARA USTED; LEVAR AL SOLDADO HONORARIO A UNA FARSA DE JUICIO O LA VIDA DE TODOS LOS AQUI PRESENTES — hable tan fuerte como mi voz mi lo permitía con la intención de llamar la atención de los civiles cercanos

Antes de que Jeremías pudiera hablar active un pequeño dispositivo, provocando que una parte del vehículo se abriera y mostrara la clara forma del "arma" perteneciente a Britannia

— Señor Gottwald tanto usted como yo conocemos perfectamente el interior de esta esfera, así que dígame está dispuesto a dar las vidas de cientos por la de uno solo

Jeremías serró sus puños en clara preocupación

— Bastardo — hablo en un susurro casi audible — porque pone la vida de inocentes por una escoria que muerde la mano que le da de comer

— Muy simple señor, SUZAKU KURURUGI NO ASESINO A CLOVIS. EL RESPONSABLE DE QUITARLE LA VIDA A TAL ESCORIA SOY YO

El anuncio provoco que los presentes quedaran pasmados, pero pude notar como claramente los miembros puristas escondía una sonrisa de alivio

— Si lo que dice es cierto entonces venga con nosotros y afronte su juicio en lugar del Britannia Honorario

No pude evitar sorprenderme un poco después de todo la última vez Jeremías no había actuado de tal forma

— Me temo que su petición no será concedida

— Entonces espero que no piense que podrá salir vivo de este lugar

— Y yo espero que este dispuesto a cargar con el remordimiento de la muerte de cientos de inocentes por su obstinación

Jeremías me miro en frustración total, al ver mi oportunidad abrí un pequeño espacio del casco ubicado sobre el punto exacto donde se encontraba mi ojo derecho

— Me entregaras a Suzaku y procuraras que nos marchemos

Al terminar mi comando deje que el casco cerrara aquel pequeño espacio

— Entiendo — Jeremías miro a los que mantenían preso a Suzaku — Suelten al prisionero

Al escuchar la orden de su superior los escoltas soltaron a Suzaku

Manteniendo el detonador en mi mano baje del vehículo siendo seguido por Kallen. Ambos llegamos al lado de Suzaku

— Es un gusto verlo soldado Kururugi — dije estirando mi mano en búsqueda de un saludo

— Me gustaría decir lo mismo Zero

En ese momento ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir con la facción purista en contra de las órdenes de su líder

Los tres salimos como la última vez dejando anonadados a los soldados de Britannia

...

Fin POV

En la academia Ashford Nunnally al lado de la sirvienta leal, Sayoko, observaban impresionadas la aparición de Zero y su impactante noticia. Por un lado estaba feliz de que su amigo de la infancia se encontrara bien, pero por otro estaba preocupada por la aparición de aquella persona que se hacía llamar Zero

Al ver las noticias no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su hermano

— _Pronto eso cambiara _

Recordó chica con claridad, si bien ella pensaba que su hermano podía llegar a realizar actos algo alocados, jamás podría pensar que el haría algo tan absurdo como llegar a llamarse a sí mismo Zero

Pero una parte de ella le decía a gritos que su hermano se encontraba en un asunto demasiado grande y que era posible que el fuera Zero. Su instinto le decía que solo alguien como Lelouch aria algo como eso, que solo él era capaz de tal actuación, que solo el podía salir bien librado de tal situación desesperada

Ella pidió en silencio estar equivocada y que su hermano se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de algo como Zero y sus acciones

...

En una parte del gueto se encontraba un edificio a medio destruir y en su interior, en lo que antes era un teatro, se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes usando un traje de prisionero de Britannia. Este chico era Suzaku Kururugi el hijo del ex primer ministro Genbu Kururugi, el actualmente se encuentra en el programa de Britannia Honorario aunque en este momento no es más que alguien que afrontaría el juicio por la muerte de su alteza real Clovis la Britannia, por suerte fue rescatado por el misterioso enmascarado Zero

Suzaku actualmente se allá en tal parte del edificio en espera de su salvador

Unos pasos en la parte posterior del edifico resonaron significando que la llegada de su salvador y su encuentro podría dar inicio

— Buenas noches Kururugi-san — saludo el enmascarado saliendo de la oscuridad de aquel lugar quedando de frente al soldado

— Zero — fue lo único que dijo el chico

Un gran silencio callo en el lugar mientras ambos se mantenían en sus posiciones

Tras unos segundos Zero hablo

— Su...

— Tú... tú realmente asesinaste a Clovis

Suzaku había interrumpido al asesino de un príncipe

— Si — fue una corta respeta, pero esa respuesta basto para Suzaku

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Para salvar a los inocentes que eran masacrados por aquel ser

Suzaku miro impávido al hombre que proclamaba hacer las cosas por el bien

— Y que te hace a ti el indicado para llevar acabo tal juicio sobre los demás, acaso te crees dios — recrimino Suzaku

— Tienes razón en pensar en mí como alguien que cree que es dios, sin embargo yo no soy dios y tampoco pretendo serlo yo solo soy alguien que no gusta de la injusticia y que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para acabar con esta

— Solo eres un arrogante

— Y sin embargo es el arrogante que te salvo Suzaku

Suzaku escucho la voz de una persona que creyó que jamás volvería a escuchar. Dio media vuelta para toparse con...

...

Mientras Suzaku se encontraba charlando con Zero en una parte apartada del edificio se hallaban Kallen y Ogi

Ambos miembros de la resistencia Kozuki miraban al interior en búsqueda de Zero y sus dos acompañantes

— Ogi — llamo Kallen al amigo de su hermano — crees que sea buena idea permanecer al lado de alguien como el

— No lo sé Kallen — respondió con derrotismo — solo sé que Zero y aquel chico no son normales

Por ese chico se refería al benefactor que hiso acto de presencia durante su reunión con Zero

Flas back

En el tren los miembros de la resistencia miraban como detrás de Zero aparecía un joven de alrededor de unos diecisiete años, de caballera oscura, piel clara y ojos violetas, el chico llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Ashford

Para los adultos era una sorpresa encontrarse con alguien que es un Britannia al lado de Zero, y para Kallen era una sorpresa mayor reconocer que aquel chico era el inconfundible vice presidente del concejo estudiantil de su escuela

— Lelouch — dijo Kallen impactada por ello

— Es un gusto verte sin tu mascara de niña enfermiza Kallen Kozuki

Los acompañantes de la pelirroja cubrieron a Kallen con la intención de impedir que fuera identificada, cosa que no resulto para nada

— Lelouch — llamo Zero — pensé que no te mostrarías al menos que se unieran a nosotros

Todos miraron asombrados como Zero se refería a Lelouch como alguien de su mismo nivel

— Me gustaría poder mantenerme en el anonimato hasta que se unieran a nosotros, pero escuchando como se expresaban de mi amigo no me dio gracia

Los japoneses miraban como Lelouch, que era un Britannia, se expresaba de Suzaku un japonés

— Lelouch — llamo Kallen, que se habría paso atreves de sus compañeros — ¿tu estas con Zero?

— Si — fue la respuesta del chico

— ¿Porque un Britannia estaría con Zero? — cuestiono Tamaki

— Porque un japonés estaría con una chica mitad Britannia — hablo con veneno

Era sabido por los compañeros de Kallen como ella descendía de un Britannia y un japonés, pero para ellos era uno de los suyos y la sangre no cambiaría eso

— Ustedes ven a Kallen por sus acciones y no por quienes son sus padres — dijo Lelouch manteniéndose firme en su postura — porque no pueden hacer lo mismo con los demás

Los miembros de la resistencia guardaron silencio, ellos no querían ver lo que Lelouch señalo como una verdad, deseaban hallar una manera de contradecirlo y negar sus palabras pero la verdad es que no existía tal manera

— Hmp, supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no pueden negarlo

— Bastardo — Tamaki se acercó a Lelouch listo para darle un golpe solo para ser detenido por Kallen — ¿Qué haces Kallen?

La chica no le respondió, fijo su mirada en los ojos violetas del chico y hablo tan seriamente que sus compañeros se sorprendieron

— Lelouch si nos unimos a ti y a Zero que podrías hacer

Kallen aunque aún no acababa de comprender que su compañero estuviera del lado de Zero, además de saber como era en realidad y conocer sobre sus actividades extracurriculares

— Esa pregunta es bastante absurda Kallen — los amigos de la pelirroja se disponían a poner en su lugar al impertinente chico solo para quedarse quietos cuando él dijo — hare que sigan ganando como en Shinjuku

El silencio se hiso en el vagón, los rebeldes escucharon la voz de Lelouch e inconscientemente la comenzaron a comparar con la voz de aquel que los salvos en Shinjuku. No había duda el chico de pie frente a ellos era definitivamente el que los ayudo en la estrategia para ganar

Ogi dio un paso enfrente y con nerviosismo hablo — Pensé que Zero había sido el responsable de la victoria

— Y dime Ogi Kaname quien es Zero — el nombrado no respondió solo se quedó quieto en su sitio — Zero es él — respondió Lelouch señalando al hombre detrás suyo, dejando confundidos a los demás — yo solo use su nombre, después de todo estaba seguro que no seguirían a un Britanian en una lucha tan desesperada

Lo que decía Lelouch era una verdad que ellos reconocían. El silencio callo en el lugar mientras todos, a excepción de Zero, se enfocaban en el estudiante

— Pues no cuentes con nosotros — dijo Tamaki acabando con el silencio, el hombre realmente no quería estar cerca de un Britannia y mucho menos trabajar con él o para el

— Supongo que entonces solo seremos nosotros los que rescatemos a Suzaku — hablo Lelouch sin vacilación

A Ogi y los demás les dio un escalofríos, Lelouch no había dudado ni un segundo de que el podía rescatar a Suzaku siendo él y Zero únicamente

— Te ayudare — dijo Kallen — te debo una por lo de Shinjuku

— Kallen — llamo Ogi preocupado por la hermana de su amigo — estás loca no sabemos que pretenden estos tipos

Kallen se acercó a su amigo y líder

— Lo sé pero algo me dice que seguirlos es la opción correcta — susurro para que solamente Ogi la escuchara

— Lo entiendo — dijo también en un susurro — pero si piensas seguirlo yo te acompañare

— Gracias por su apoyo — una gran sonrisa apareció en el chico

Fin flash back

— Ogi tal vez si lo seguimos logremos lo que Naoto deseaba

Kallen reconocía las habilidades de Lelouch en estrategia después de que su muy loco plan diera resultado de una manera tan abrumadora

Ogi al escucharla solo pudo asentir. La verdad es que quería creer en ello, Lelouch había mostrado que el podía lograr cosas que todos considerarían imposibles

...

— Lelouch — dijo asombrado Suzaku

No esperaba encontrarse con el que fue su mejor amigo durante su infancia y mucho menos verlo al lado del extraño sujeto llamado Zero

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola Suzaku — saludo amigablemente — ha pasado mucho tiempo

— ¡Contesta Lelouch!

— Estoy aquí porque mi mejor amigo estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por mis acciones

Suzaku se estremeció por lo que dijo su amigo, Lelouch, admitía que había sido el responsable de la muerte de Clovis

— Lelouch ¿Por qué?

— Clovis no dudo en asesinar a cientos Suzaku, porque debería dudar de acabar con alguien como el

— Pero el...

— Puede que haya sido mi medio hermano pero eso no quita sus pecados

— Pero si justifica que lo asesinaras

— No, nada lo justifica y tampoco busco hacerlo, simplemente elimine a alguien que solo traía dolor a este mundo

— Lo que hiciste fue asesinar Lelouch

— Y tu como soldado también asesinaras Suzaku — el castaño apretó sus puños en frustración — tu asesinas por proteger lo que crees y yo también

— Pero que Suzaku, quitar una vida es quitar una vida lo único que varía es porque se quita esa vida, yo lo hago para proteger a los débiles y acabar con la tiranía sin importar la nacionalidad, y tu Suzaku porque lo harás

El castaño se calló por un momento pensando sus palabras — Para cambiar a Britannia

— oh y como piensas cambiar una nación manchada de sangre derramando más sangre Suzaku

— Si me desempeño exitosamente en el ejército puedo ascender y cambiar al gobierno desde dentro

— Y en el largo, largo camino derramaras sangre al por mayor solo por intentar algo que tal vez ni siquiera consigas

Suzaku guardo silencio, las palabras de su amigo eran crudas pero llenas de razón. Dudas comenzaron a brotar en él; y si lo que hacía no funcionaba, y que tal si nunca lo reconocía, y si tal vez nunca ascendía dudas y más dudas le abrumaban segundo a segundo

— Suzaku únete a mí — dijo sin más Lelouch, sacando de sus pensamientos a Suzaku — no te prometo un camino limpio, derramaremos sangre de cientos incluso de miles, sin embargo te prometo que será un camino noble

— ¿Qué tiene de noble derramar sangre?

— Lo noble no está en derramar sangre si no de quien la derramamos, nosotros solo asesinaremos a los que disfrutan de maltratar y asesinar, los que sacan provecho de su poder y los que maltratan a los débiles

Suzaku miro a Lelouch — Yo seguiré mi camino — dijo un tanto dudoso

— Supongo que no es el momento de que estés de mi lado Susaku — el castaño se alejó de su amigo — sin embargo mi oferta sigue en pie Suzaku, puedes unírtenos a nosotros en cualquier momento

...

Tras la partida de Suzaku Lelouch se acercó al enmascaro

— Buen trabajo CC

El sonido de la máscara siendo retirada sonó

— Hmp, que importa, al final no conseguiste al chico y al grupo de rebeldes

— Te equivocas, en este momento logre que las personas importantes del grupo de Kallen crean en Zero y en mí, y en cuanto a Suzaku la duda que ha surgido en él lo traerá a mi lado con el tiempo

— Aun no entiendo por qué no puedes ser tu Zero todo el tiempo, y para que necesitas al chico

— Solo espera CC la paciencia te dejara conocer el por qué — Lelouch se aproximó a la chica — por el momento es mejor que regresemos a descansar mañana te espera un largo día Cataline-san

CC enarco una ceja sin comprender que decía el chico. Ella no esperaría que el día de mañana comenzaría una nueva vida, una vida en la que tendría que usar el uniforme de la academia Ashford

_Continuara..._


End file.
